Through the Years and Far Away
by FreeCorpKnight
Summary: Retelling of the masterpiece meshing the anime, manga, and novel into one work. Ending will be original. A tale of the first generation of lovers... separated by time and space.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Beta-Posted: 06/26/2007

Author's Note

Hoshi no Koe (Voices of a Distant Star) was Makoto Shinkai's second work and in my opinion, his best. Despite it's short 25-minute length and how it was originally produced by Mr. Shinkai alone, Hoshi no Koe proves to be a masterpiece that overwhelms you with emotion and by the time you finish, you would most likely find tears in your eyes. The film has so many underlying feelings of love, loneliness, and regret that you would truly wonder how the director fit it all so perfectly in under half an hour.

To the readers of this fanfiction, I hope most of you have seen the Hoshi no Koe and enjoyed it as much as I had. The idea of this fanfiction has been brewing in my head ever since I've seen the movie with its open ending. Drawn by curiousity, I delved deeper looking for a more definite ending and found the manga. After reading it, the ending was more definite but still inconclusive, leaving me wanting for more. Sometime later, I found a brief summary about the novelization of the story. Finally, I was content with the ending to this wonderful masterpiece, piecing together each translated part with imaginated scenes until the finale.

And so, I was so inspired by the story that I wished to write my own version of it, complete from the beginning to end. Mind you, I am not copying it. The ending that I will eventually make and post will be made by my own thoughts. However, the parts leading up to that will be strongly influenced by the manga version of the series so if you only seen the movie, you may find some differences.

Without further ado, I hope you would enjoy this reading and if you would be so kind, leave your opinions with a review. Thanks.

- Free Corp Knight -

- - - - - - - - - -

- Chapter 1 -

- - - - - - - - - -

Month: November Year: 2046

'To calculate the hypotenuse of the right triangle given that the base is seven meters and...'

A young boy was sitting under a tree, an opened book sitting in his lap. Nearby, other textbooks were in a stack, waiting for their turn to be read. Scratching his head, he stared at the text, hoping that the tactic would somehow help him understand math better. After a few minutes, a scratching sound could be heard as he took more notes.

The boy was Noboru Terao, a third-year at junior high. Currently, he was studying for his entrance exams, aiming to attend Jouhoku High School. His target was a high-level school, one that was more selective due to its high standards. Yet, he didn't want to go to Jouhoku just because of its prestige. There was another reason why he was so determined to attend that particular school...

Blink. Blink. Blink. A small flashing light from his cell phone caught Noborou's eye. Picking it up, he opened it to find a new e-mail. 'Nagamine...'

Noboru

On Mars, it was training the whole time. Even here, I am a Select Member

so my scores were pretty good you know. I totally went sightseeing too!

I've seen Mt. Olympus and the Mariner's Valley. Of course, I went to the

Tarsian Ruins. It has a view I'd seen many times in textbooks but I feel kind

of like, I can't believe that I saw the real thing. I thought, "_The solar system _

_really isn't just for humans_."

Mikako

Noboru smiled after reading the message, glad to know that she was enjoying her time on the other planet. Yet, he could not understand why there was a small pain in his chest when he thought of the distance between them. Ignoring it, he went back to his studies with a smile on his face.

- - -

The following day, Noboru and his homeroom had morning classes cancelled for a conference. Instead of giving lessons, their teacher spoke of life after junior high, talking about the next step in eduation with high school and also places where they could find work. The elderly instructor stressed the importance of their studies and how it would have a great impact on their life. He spoke some more about making the family proud of their accomplishments before taking a break, planning to answer questions for the remainder of the morning.

Noboru joined his friends during the intermission. He talked with his friends about his own plan for the future, being a student of Jouhoku High School. A couple teased him in a lighthearted manner, joking that he was a nerd by studying so hard. One of them said that he might have chosen that school in particular due to a girl, making him blush. Noticing, they laughed at his reaction. After enduring the embarassment, he asked them about their plans. Most wanted to apply for a high-level school like Jouhoku though realistically, they would get into one of the more mediocre schools. Eventually the question went around to the last person. He first told them all how stupid he thought the talk was, hating it since it didn't apply to him at all. For him, he would inherit his family's business, a petite restaurant located in the business district. "I wish I could be like Nagamine and fly in space." He sighed, envious of Mikako's position as a Tracer pilot. His friends nodded in agreement and gave exaggerated comments of what their classmate might be doing at the present moment.

Hearing ridiculous talk of how she might be killing Tarsians in the hundreds, Noboru didn't bother to give his input and stayed quiet. He knew that Mikako was working hard, undergoing intense training in preparation for the deep space survey. She was probably going through simulations instead of actually fighting the enemy. Since the annihilation of first manned Mars investigation party in 2041, there was no sign of the alien lifeform. Named after the Tarsis Plateau, the Tarsians seemed to have vanished. Yet, admist the ruin of the NASA-sponsored expedition, they found advanced technology of inhuman creation. After conducting some research on their discovery, the international U.N. Space Agency quickly incorporated the new technology with their own and produced new crafts more capable of traveling in space. One of these crafts was the Tracer, a large humanoid robot operated with an internal pilot. Mikako's job as a Tracer pilot was for reconaissance and defend the fleet if any threat appears, to risk her life in combat.

Still, despite how serious her duty was and the dangers involved, Noboru couldn't help feel trapped like his friends. Here he was, earthbound while his friend was making history, traveling into places man had never been to.

- - -

Noboru walked home alone. Earlier in the year, he would accompany Mikako home even though he lived in the opposite direction. Looking up, he spotted a spaceship.

"Lysithea?" He wondered, remembering the large flagship that he and Mikako saw one summer day. Looking harder, he soon realized that it was not the same ship nor was it the same class. The ship he saw was too small, probably acting as an escort ship. Still, the sight brought back memories of that fateful day when Mikako told him that she was leaving for space.

x x x

Month: July Year: 2046

"Wait Noboru!"

The said boy turned his head, watching Mikako as she quickly flew down the steps. "Nagamine..." He smiled when she caught up with him. "Nagamine, how was your exam?"

"My exam was perfect." She replied, proud of her achievement.

"Then the same high school?" Noboru asked. The two of them planned to attend Jouhoku High School together.

"Do you think we can go? Probably..." Mikako wondered if their grades would be acceptable.

"Yeah." Noboru replied, confident at the time that the two would be together for the next four years.

- - -

"Noboru! Look! There's a spaceship!" Mikako pointed out the sleek form cutting through the clouds.

"Yeah, that's the Cosmonaut ship Lysithea, isn't it? It belongs to the U.N. Space Force." Noboru identified. "I wonder if there were any from this town too... Select Members." He clarified, refering to the people chosen to travel on the spaceship. Still watching the Lysithea, he missed the Mikako's change of mood.

"Yeah..." She mumbled, not so interested anymore.

"That ship will travel beyond the solar system." He said.

"Yeah..." She mumbled again.

"They're going after the aliens that attacked Mars, right?" He asked Mikako.

"Yeah..." She silently wished that he would stop talking about space.

"Those Tarsians, I wonder where they came from..."

"Yeah..." She really wanted to change the topic.

"Nagamine, you're not interested? Noboru finally noticed her depressed mood.

"Yeah..." Mikako then realized that she might be offending him and tried to correct herself. "Maybe..."

"Well, let's stop by the convenience store, okay?" He asked, pointing to a nearby shop. He known her long enough to realize that something was troubling her mind. Mentally shrugging, Noboru decided to confront her later.

- - -

"Where should we eat?" Mikako asked while trying not to shiver. While they got their snacks, it started raining outside. Figuring that it would end soon, the two decided to run for it, not knowing that it would turn into a downpour.

"Let's head toward the bus stop." Noboru said while he pedaled forward. Arriving at the small wooden shelter, the two took off their shoes and socks, airing them out to dry. As for their wet clothes, they could do nothing about it for now but let their body heat dry them out. They ate in silence until Noboru asked, "Nagamine, are you going to take kendo in high school?"

"What should I do? Are you Noboru?" She replied, letting him answer first.

"Yeah, I am. You should continue too since you are strong." He tried to get a definite answer from her.

"So you say, but you really just want to join the same club as me, right?." She dodged the question.

"What are you saying?" Noboru was suddenly on the defensive. Changing the topic, he asked, "Shouldn't we be going home soon?"

"Yeah... It stopped raining, hasn't it? The two looked out to see that the rain indeed had stopped.

- - -

Again, Mikako was riding on Noboru's bike, her hands on his shoulders as she raised herself to enjoy the view. "Wah!" She exclaimed, seeing the mryaid of colors of the sunset sky. Noboru stopped, letting her enjoy the scenery for a little longer.

Behind them, a formation of tracers flew by, racing off toward the sun. Mikako noticed them first. "Hey look! The sky! It's a Tracer. It's pretty, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Noboru said, admiring how their contrails painted white lines in the red-orange sky.

"Say Noboru..." Mikako leaned closer to his ear, finally ready to tell her secret. "You know... I..."

He felt as if each word she spoke was in slow motion, as if each carried a huge weight.

"I'm... I'm going to be aboard that." She finished, waiting for some reaction.

Noboru's mind shut down as he processed the new information. Mikako was a Select Member and she was going to pilot a Tracer. She was going away, leaving Earth.

The two walked together for the last time, an uneasy silence between them.

x x x

Month: November Year: 2046

"Are you sure Noboru?" His teacher looked at him questionably. Today was another day without morning classes but instead of an open discussion, the teacher would now speak to them one-to-one about their plans for the future. "The only school you want to attend is Jouhoku High School."

Noboru nodded in reply. He didn't have any secondary or safety schools if he were to be refused. That was the reason for the apprehension.

"Sensei? Do you know... how Nagamine got to be a Select Member?" He had thought about it for a long time and asked Mikako a number of times. Each time, she refused to answer.

"Hmmm... I don't know her too well but I believe that she was inducted many years before. The U.N. probably called her for duty once she got old enough." He speculated. "Didn't your generation take a test when you were a baby? That might have been the test to be a Select Member..."

Noboru accepted the reasoning and bowed his thanks. Once back in the classroom, he decided to reply to Nagamine's email from yesterday. Compared to Mikako's, his was boring, talking about the snowfall and his mundane life. At the very end, he added a question in the end, "Go to the same high school with me?" Somewhat satisfied with the message, he sent it.

- - -

Mikako closed her eyes, waiting for an alarm to go off.

**Beep!**

A blue bolt of energy came from above but her Tracer dodged to the side, the pilot given sufficient time with the warning.

"Found it!" She said while launching her missiles at her enemy. Eight missiles streaked upwards at the U.N. practice drone. Using evasive manuevering, the machine dodged all of them, narrowly escaping their explosions.

Mikako used her thrusters to gain more attitude. Aiming her arm at the Tarsian replica, she readied the attached machine gun. "Please hit!" She prayed before firing several shots. The first two missed but each successive bullet found its mark. Soon, the drone exploded harmlessly in orbit. Breathing deeply, she slowly relaxed her body.

**"Mikako Nagamine, you passed your exam."**

- - -

During her free time, Mikako checked her mail. Browsing through his message, her eyes lingered the most on the last few words. _"Go to the same high school with me?" _She read out loud. Mikako thought for a moment before replying to his message with one single word.

Noboru,

Yes...

Mikako

- - -

Yet, in the spring of 2047, Noboru Terao went to Jouhoku High School alone...

Meanwhile, Mikako Nagamine was assigned to the Lysithea and the Tarsian expedition was underway. The flagship moved with three other sister ships (the Himalia, Leda, and Elara) to a base near Jupiter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Posted: 06/27/2007

Author's Note  
Hits: 7  
Reviews: 1

I didn't expect too many hits or reviews since this fanfiction currently falls under the Misc. catagory. I've sent the site an email requesting for Voices of a Distant Star to have a catagory of its own. Hopefully, it'll get one.

Wrath:  
I'm predicting at least 10 chapters. There are 10 chapters in the manga and so far, I've been keeping the ratio of one fanfiction chapter 1 manga chapter. I hate to put a timeframe on my fanfiction release schedule but I think I can have a chapter released every three days (excluding weekends), making this story a month-long process. Work and personal events may delay it so don't be surprised if I disappear for a while.

Back to the story.

- Free Corp Knight -

- - - - - - - - - -

- Chapter 2 -

- - - - - - - - - -

Month: March  
Year: 2047

It was spring, the season of rebirth. Yet, for Noboru Terao, he most certainly felt otherwise. Tired and sweaty, he slowly made his way toward the shoe lockers, his last stop before leaving school. Just a few moments ago, he was at the school dojo practicing kendo. Like the school's academics, the Jouhoku kendo club was very strong, its history filled with members ranking high in national tournaments. Noboru wasn't bad at all. In junior high, he ranked second amongst classmates. The only person above him was Nagamine and she's not even on Earth anymore.

Speaking of which, he didn't get any new emails since her arrival at Jupiter. There, it took less than two days to send and recieve messages. Fishing out his cell phone, he checked the inbox.

_Loading...  
__No new messages!_

Instead of putting his phone away, he felt compelled to read her email again, feeling nostalgic of the times when they didn't need to wait days to talk to each other. However, the present is very cruel and this was all he can do with Mikako.

- - -

Month: February  
Year: 2047

It was the previous week when he recieved her last message. It also happened to be the second week for Noboru being a Jouhoku student. He was alone and taking a nap at his desk, using his arms as a pillow. His fellow first-years were scattered around the building, taking advantage of the lunch break to be somewhere other than the classroom. Noboru never was a social person, more inclined to let the other person approach him instead of the other way around. None of his friends from junior high made it into Jouhoku, leaving him alone in his new high school.

Outside, un-noticed by the sleeping boy, the cherry blossom trees were in full bloom. Their branches were covered with small petals and each time the wind blew, some would break loose and fall to the ground like snowflakes. A handful of pink petals were carried by a gust of wind, floating toward the school. Three petals entered the classroom through the open window. Twisting in midair, as if searching for their target, they fluttered toward Noboru, lightly touching his hand before another breeze blew them off.

Blink! Blink! Blink! By coincidence, Noboru's cell phone chose that moment to recieve Mikako's message. Noboru stirred awake a moment later. Checking his phone in hand, he saw the blinking light and opened it to find Mikako's message.

_Noboru_

_I've finally gotten used to life on the Lysithea. After training on Mars, we've come all the way to Jupiter and we are taking a short break at a satellite base on Europa. I never get bored of looking at Jupiter's clouds. Also, the Flux Tube between Lo and Jupiter is amazing. It's the hugest lightning in this solar system! _

_Mikako_

For the rest of the day, Noboru didn't feel so lonely anymore.

- - -

Month: March  
Year: 2047

"Ha!" Fwish! A roomful of bamboo swords swung down as one.

"Ha!" Fwish! The Jouhoku kendo club shouted out, forcing their breathing to be in sync with their swings.

"Ha!" Fwish! It was the last of the exercise as the leader turned toward the rest of the club and bowed. After stretching out, the kendo club sat down, each member waiting for practice to truly begin.

Like most first-year's, Noboru suffered a little discrimination from the upperclassmen. In the kendo club, due to the limited space in the dojo, senior members had priority over new recruits and would be the first to use the practice mats. With the other younger members, Noboru sat to the side as he watched the others practice against each other.

"Hey you!" Looking up, Noboru saw that one of the female seniors was pointing to him. "What's your name?"

"Terao Noboru." He replied, wondering what she wanted.

"Noboru-san, could you help me put the this on?" She asked, holding up the part of the protective suit that covers the head and shoulders. "This hairpin I have might get stuck if I put this on myself. I can't take it off because I don't want my own hair to blind me."

Noboru understood and got up to help her. As he was setting the part in place, he saw that the hairpin was the same brand that Mikako used back in junior high. In fact, it was the same color and shape of the one that she broke and he tried to fix. Remembering how he lied to her, Noboru felt guilty and promised to apologize to Mikako the next time he emailed her.

- - -

Month: March  
Year: 2046

Noboru and Mikako were both in the kendo club in junior high and practiced together every weekday afterschool. One day, after the kendo club dismissed, Noboru noticed Mikako looking at an object in her hands, her face drawn into a frown. The source of her distress was a broken hairpin. During one of the exercises, it must have fell off and someone stepped on it. Bent completely out of shape, Noboru doubted if the hairpin would serve its purpose anymore. However, when Mikako looked up and saw him staring at her with a concern written on his face, she put on a fake smile, trying not to make him worry.

Noboru walked over and looked at the bent clip. It was badly deformed but maybe he could force the pin back into its former shape. "Nagamine, would you allow me to fix it for you?"

She looked taken back by his offer. "I don't want to trouble you over such a small thing... I can always get a new one..."

"It's ok. I'm sure I can fix it." Noboru assured, taking the pin from her hands. "I'll have it back to normal tomorrow."

Mikako was about to protest but when she saw him smile, her doubts melting away. "Thank you."

That night, he tried to uphold his promise. First, he tried bending it back to shape using his bare hands. He got most of it back to its normal shape but there was still one large kink that he could not fix. Using a hammer, he tried to flatten it out. Instead, the hairpin broke apart. Noboru stood still for several minutes looking at the two broken pieces. "Glue... tape..." He muttered, thinking up of materials that would bind the two halves back into a whole. An hour later, he was finished. The 'fixed' hairpin looked like a monstrous glob of scotch tape and dried glue. Holding it up to the light, he inspected his work. Like watching a disaster happen in slow motion, the two parts refused to hold together and broke apart... again. Sighing, Noboru admitted defeat, cleaning off the mess he made before going to sleep.

The next morning, Noboru woke up earlier than normal and made a stop before getting to school, Dashing into a 24-hour store, he looked at their selection of hairpins. Fortunately, he found one exactly like Mikako's. There was no way that he could return the broken pin when he promised he would fix it. A new one would be the next-best thing he could do. Purchasing it, he ran off, nervous that he would be lying to Mikako and breaking his promise.

Holding his breath, he held out the new hairpin. She looked at the pin for a second before taking it from him. "Thank you Noboru." Mikako said with a geniune smile, taking off hers and replacing it with his. When she turned away, hearing someone call her name, Noboru let out a sigh of relief, thankful that she didn't notice the difference. Maybe later, he would confess his actions but for now, it's fine seeing her smile again.

- - -

"Nagamine! Come to my office afterwards. Dismissed!" A female voice shouted out. The speaker was a pony-tailed woman of normal stature, wearing casual clothes instead of the typical U.N. Space Force uniform. As the others in the room shuffled away, Mikako followed her orders. A plain office greeted her as she entered and took a seat. The woman soon followed, carrying a folder in her arms.

"Nagamine Mikako, reporting as ordered." The girl saluted. She was ignored as the other occupant in the room just sat down across from her and started reading from the file. Several excruciating seconds later, still saluting, the woman looked up. "Ah... Sorry, at ease. Please, don't be so formal around me... makes me feel old."

"Commander Miwa, is there something you need from me?" Mikako questioned once she was seated.

"Please call me Miwa. Leave out the 'Commander' part unless we're with other officers."

"Yes Miwa, is there something you need from me?" She asked again.

"I just want to be sure of something... I'm sure you know that it's rare for a woman to be a Selected Member. However, not only are you female but you are also a child. Sorry if that sounded offensive." Miwa put down the folder and looked at Mikako.

"None taken."

"Good, to be frank, I'm not sure I should allow you to be on this mission. I don't want to force you to be a Tracer pilot. There are plenty of dangers which I'm sure you're briefed on." After recieving a nod, Miwa continued. "If we do find Tarsians, we'll be the ones out there fighting them. As your commanding officer, I need to know that everyone can pull their own weight." Mikako was about to protest but was cut off.

"I'm not questioning your abilities. Your folder here tells me that you are in the top of your class. What I want to point out... is that our job is more than just fighting. We are the first humans to go this far out and we will be writing a new chapter in history. In the best scenario, we would be seen as guardians of the human race. However, if things fall apart, we'll become scapegoats and be remembered as the reason why the expedition failed. Are you ready to accept this job knowing this?"

Miwa stared at the girl across from her, trying to intimidate her into quitting. Truthfully, she believed the mission was too dangerous for any child and if her subordinate wanted to leave now, she could take a shuttle back to Mars and then to Earth. It was not too late to turn back now.

"Commander." Miwa frowned. "I accepted my duty to be a Tracer. This is a job that nobody else can do except me. I will do it." Mikako stated, staring right back at her superior. The two females stared at each other for several seconds. Chuckling, Miwa looked away first. "I told you to drop the 'Commander' part. You really are a troublesome girl. Anyways, now that I understand that you know your duties, I formally welcome you into my squadron. I hope we become good friends." Smiling, Miwa offered her hand.

"I'll be in your care. I too hope that we become friends.." Mikako said, taking her hand. The two girls laughed, immediately bonding.

- - -

Mikako returned to her room, flopping on the bed. The meeting with her commander was stressful but in the end, she made a new friend. Looking up, she looked at her shelf of personal belongings. There was a picture of her family, another one with only her junior high friends in it, and the last photo was one of Noboru alone, staring up in the sky from the school rooftop. It was her most precious possession besides her phone which was currently...

Blink! Blink! Blink!

She stared at the flashing light before pouncing on her cell phone.

_Mikako,_

_The kendo club here is very hard. I wish you_

_were here. Also, I'm lied about your hairpin. _

_I didn't fix it but got you a new one. Sorry._

_Noboru._

Mikako broke into another smile and wondered if the day could get any better.

- - -

Noboru was sitting on the rooftop today, bored of sleeping in the classroom. The weather was nice and only a few people were up there with him. Basking in the sunlight, he felt its rays give warmth to his body. The cell phone in his hand came to life as a new message was recieved.

_Noboru_

_I wish I could do kendo with you. It's so boring_

_here with only training. But, I made a new_

_friend today! She seems like a nice person._

_By the way, I knew that you got me a new_

_hairpin and didn't fix it. Thank you._

_Mikako_

Feeling some guilt lift from his shoulders, he looked up into the sky. Somewhere in the vast greatness of space, Mikako had forgiven him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Beta Posted 07/02/2007

Author's Note

Views: 18  
Reviews: 2

I think I'm missing some parts from the manga. I can't remember all of it so I'll have to re-read it again. Maybe some corrections will be made but that's why all my first releases are marked 'Beta'. By the way, if any of you have notices, my message to the site managers was successful[Voices of a Distant Star now has its own catagory. Hopefully, it would make this and other fanfictions more popular :)

- Free Corp Knight -

- - - - - - - - - -

- Chapter 3 -

- - - - - - - - - -

Month: June

Year: 2047

Even though the Europa Satellite Base was designed to be a fuel station, not everything on the construct was made for spaceship maintenence. As the fleet's crew happily discovered, the U.N. Space Force was considerate enough to build restaurants and parks reminiscent of Earth. The organization wanted to make everyone feel as comfortable as possible one last time. Beyond this point, there were no human stations, only untouched regions of space that only telescopes and satellites have observed. Thus, to keep people in peak form prior to the mission start, everyone was given time to rest and relax, something that Mikako took advantage of.

The said girl was sitting in an outdoor-type cafe, a glass of iced tea set out before her. She was looked up briefly from her cell phone to check if anyone she recognized came. Seeing only strangers, she went back to typing an email.

_Noboru,_

_I think the Lysithea will be leaving soon. _

_On base, everything looks like Earth. But_

_it's not. It feels different from the real thing._

_Right now I'm at a cafe waiting to meet_

_someone. My commander told me that she_

_might know us since she came from the _

_same area! I hope we become friends._

_Mikako_

After pressing 'Send', she took a sip from the drink. Making a face, she set it back down. It was too sweet for her.

Miwa told her yesterday that another Tracer pilot had a very similar background, young and from the same prefecture. Known only to her and other commanders, this was the last day before the final preparations would be complete. To make Mikako feel less lonely, being the youngest in the group, Miwa ordered the two to meet together in the afternoon, just before the final fleet-wide briefing. And so, here Mikako was, waiting in the assigned location waiting for the other party to show up.

She didn't wait long as another girl arrived at the scene. Waving at her, she motioned the long-haired girl to sit with her. Before they could introduce themselves, a waiter came and asked if they want anything from the menu. Mikako opted to replace her iced tea with water. The newcomer requested the same, a glass of water. Once their drinks arrived, the two quickly broke out into friendly chatter.

"Hello, I'm Nagamine Mikako. Commander Miwa told me that you were same district as me." She introduced herself first.

"Good afternoon, I'm Kanzaki Hisae but please call me Hisa!" The other replied.

"Ok Hisa-chan! Are you really from the Tokyo area?" And so, the exchange went began. As it turned out, Miwa's information was correct. Hisa lived much closer than Mikako expected, just a block away from Noboru. She also attended the same junior high but was two years ahead. As for clubs, instead of doing kendo like Mikako, she was a runner for her former school's track and field team.

After Hisa mentioned that, Mikako noticed that she was wearing a familiar set of clothes. Since a Tracer mimics movements made by the pilot, it would be advantageous if the operator was wearing something comfortable instead of a stiff and restrictive uniform. Thus, Tracer pilots were given permission to wear clothes other than the U.N. suit while flying. Commander Miwa extended that rule to include time spent outside of the mecha, reasoning that it was too troublesome trying to look professional.

Since Mikako never finished junior high, she wore its uniform. For the same reason, Hisa wore a high school uniform. However, what made Mikako burst into tears was the origin of the sailor-style top and skirt, Jouhoku High School.

"Mikako-chan, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Hisa asked, worried by the sudden change in mood.

"Just something I just remembered..." Mikako replied, wiping the tears in her eyes.

"Tell me. What did you remember?"

"It's nothing... I just made a promise I couldn't keep." Tears continued to fall.

"I understand." It was a common story among the crew, being torn away from their normal lives with no warning. "Did you promise someone that you would go to Jouhoku?"

Mikako nodded in response. Hisa sighed, not knowing what to do. At this point, words would do little to help her. Maybe if she gave Mikako something from her high school, something that she could look forward to without feeling more depressed. However, the only thing she has on her at the moment was her uniform... An idea came to mind.

"Hey Mikako, do you still want to go to Jouhoku?" Hisa eyed her, noting that they were about the same size.

"Yes but it's too late now."

"How would you like it... if you became a Jouhoku student? Even for a short moment." Hisa asked.

"How?" Mikako looked up curiously.

"Why don't we switch uniforms for a bit?" Hisa pointed pointed at her and then herself. "We're about the same size. It should work."

"Really?"

"Sure, why not? We're friends right?" Hisa grinned.

"Yeah." Mikako smiled as well.

- - -

Mikako and Hisa decided to make the switch at the spaceship, seeing that they were a little short on time. Finding an empty room, the two swapped uniforms.

"Wow! You look good in that!" Hisa awed, gushing over how well she adjusted to the new clothes.

"Really?" Mikako did a little spin, showing off her new uniform.

"It's true. You totally look like a Jouhoku student right now." Hisa affirmed. She looked thoughtful for a second. "Hey Mikako-chan, you didn't promise your family did you?"

"No... why?" She stopped playing around, curious to why the other asked that.

"Hmmm... that's wierd. It wasn't family... but the promise means a big deal to you. I can tell." Hisa moved closer to Mikako, who slowly stepped back. The look on the older girl's face resembled that of a tiger hunting its prey. The prey was her.

"Now who would be as important as family to you..." Mikako tried to step back but found herself trapped in a corner. Looking at Hisa, she saw an evil grin on her face. "Could it be... a boy?"

Mikako could hear her heart beat loudly, probably loud enough for the other occupant to hear. She tried to deny the Hisa's statement but no words came out of her mouth, too confused to come up with an adequate reply.

"I see how it is. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." The huntress backed off. Looking at the wall clock, Hisa frowned. "Hey, isn't there a briefing today?"

Seconds ticked by as the two tried to remember. "Ah! Miwa said that the final fleet briefing will be at..."

"AHHH!!! We're late. C'mon, let's go!" Hisa screamed, grabbing Mikako's hand and dragging her out the door.

"But... but... our clothes..." Mikako protested, pointing out they were still wearing the other's uniforms.

"No time for that! Just hope that the commander is in a good mood." Hisa replied as the two sped down the corridors.

- - -

"You're late. Do you two have a good excuse for your tardiness?"

Mikako and Hisa stumbled through the squad meeting room to see that they were the only ones missing. Furthermore, their commander was standing in front of them with a cross look on her face.

"Well... uhhh... you see..." Hisa tried to piece together a valid reason.

"I see that you two switched uniforms. Any reason for the change?" Miwa glowered at them.

"Ummm... no?" Mikako spoke up this time, earning a jab from Hisa.

"Let me guess what you were doing instead of reporting here at the appropiate time. You two became friends and talked a bit at that restaurant. Then, you decided to try out each other's clothes. However, because it was so fun, you two lost track of time and that's why my two subordinates here are late. Is that close to the truth?"

"Yes m'aam. Sorry..." The two mumbled.

"Sorry? Jeez, like that will make things better." Miwa shook her head. "If you were going to skip out this all this boring talk, at least invite me! That's an order!"

Seeing the smile on their commander's face, the two realized that Miwa was not going to punish or admonish them any further. Taking the only two empty seats left, they watched the screen where the briefing was being broadcasted. Miwa spoke out one more time. "You two came at the perfect time. Skipped all the dull sleepy stuff about this mission being for the good of mankind and how we have to do our best. Mission assignments are next. Pay attention everyone!"

_Spaceship: Lysithea_

_Tracer Squadron: 03_

_Commander: Miwa Yoshimori_

_Week A: Escort_

_Week B: Standby_

_Week C: Scout_

_Week D: Standby_

Mikako felt a cold pit in her stomach, whether it be from fear or nervousness. Just now, the fleet was ordered to move out. Finally, the reality came crashing down upon her as she realized that the distance between her and Noboru will grow even more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

Beta Posted 07/02/2007

Author's Note

Views: 18  
Reviews: 2

Wow. I churning out these chapters faster than I expected. Then again, this and the last one was a bit shorter compared to my first two. Either way, I guess more goodies for you. I've written Chapters 3 and 4 in the same afternoon last week but forgot to post them.

- Free Corp Knight -

- - - - - - - - - -

- Chapter 4 -

- - - - - - - - - -

Month: July

Year: 2047

In her Tracer, Mikako stared the largest planet of the solar system, Jupiter. Before her, great thick clouds of red and orange churned, an occassional lightning flashing in between. Behind her, a great armada of ships were getting into position, doing a final check before they all move out. The Lysithea, Himalia, Leda, and Elara stood at the center of the formation, their large sleek forms overshadowing all the other vessels. Along with the four Cosmonaut-type ships, twenty smaller supply ships would accompany them until Pluto. There, they will transfer supplies one last time before making their way back. Their engines were not equipped with the same hyperdrive technology so it was impossible for them to keep up should an emergency jump be necessary.

Beep! Mikako tensed up, first thinking that it was the Tarsian warning system before hearing a female robotic voice. "Vice Admiral Struman of the Lysithea would like give a revised estimated time of departure. In two hours, the fleet will leave the Europa Satellite Station. All non-essential personnel are advised to use this time for personal use. That is all." Another beep signaled the end of transmission.

Blink! Blink! Mikako stared at her instrument panel, the flashing button indicating a request for a private communication channel. Checking the sender, she found that it was requested from Hisa. Pressing the green 'Accept' button, she heard her friend's voice.

"Hey Mikako-chan! Took you a while. You weren't ignoring me, were you?" After replying that she in fact wasn't, Mikako asked what was the matter. "You heard the vice admiral. This is your last chance to send that lover boy of yours..."

Fzzzt! Mikako slammed her fist on the red 'Terminate' button, her own cheeks turning a bit of red. Beep! This time, a message came from the communication channel reserved for the squadron, an open channel that she can't block.

"Hey! That was mean! You could at least let me finish..." Hisa's voice reached her cockpit again. Sometimes, her friend could be so frustrating.

"Hey you, pipe down! This channel is for official use only. Keep personal matters in the private channels." Miwa's order put an end to their talk.

Blink! Blink! Her message panel again flashed a request for a private message. Knowing who the likely sender was, Mikako pressed the 'Deny' button. Blink! Blink! Another request probably from the same person. She ignored it this time. Instead, she got out her cell phone, deciding to follow Hisa's advice even though Noboru wasn't her... lover. She blushed thinking of their relationship that way. They were just good friends... right?

_Noboru_

_Finally leaving Jupiter, the Lysithea will_

_travel way beyond Pluto after this but the _

_specific destination seems to be secret._

_It will take longer and longer for mail to _

_reach you. From the farthest corner on _

_the other side of the Oort Cloud, it's _

_about half a year._

_Mikako_

"Will it reach?" Mikako wondered, worried for the first time about the distance between them.

- - -

Noboru was walking back from school when he spotted the convenience store that he and Mikako used to visit on their way back home. It's been nearly a year since she had to leave. Giving in to impulse, he entered. Browsing the shelves, he could see the snacks that Mikako and him usually ate during junior high. Moving toward the magazine racks, one booklet caught his eye. The front page featured a picture of the Lysithea and a main article about the Tarsian Investigation Project. He later walked out the store with the magazine in his hands. Just then, his cell phone vibrated, recieving a new message. Just like the other times Mikako emailed him, he immediately read and replied to it.

_Mikako_

_I wish I can travel to Pluto. Don't_

_worry. It's like air-mail in the 20th _

_century. Yeah! It'll be alright!_

_Noboru_

After he sent it, a shout caught his attention. "Hey Noboru. Is that you?" He turned and saw a familiar face. It was one of his friends from junior high.

"Noboru, you look great! Look at you in that Jouhoku uniform. It's so much cooler than mines!" His friend pointed out his less sophisticated uniform that came from another school, one of the average ones. Jouhoku High School, proud of both its academics and sports, put more work into their school clothes. It wasn't showy but rather, made the student who wore them look more mature and professional.

"What've you got there?" His friend looked curiously at the magazine. After catching a glimpse of the title, he lost interest. "Man, that stuff looks so boring."

"I've bought it since it reminded me of Nagamine. Don't you remember her?" Noboru spoke for the first time.

"Who's that? I don't think I know that person..." The other guy scratched his head, searching his memory to see if the name rung any bells.

"Nagamine? She was in our class until the third year of junior high. She had good grades and was good in sports too. Then, she had to leave because she became a Select Member." Noboru clarified.

"Oh! Now I remember. I don't know her too well. It doesn't matter anyways. That Tarsian stuff doesn't affect me since they're all in space somewhere." His friend dismissed, obviously not concerned at all about his former classmate. "Whatever they do find out there, it shouldn't affect me til much later. I'll give it ten to twenty years... Anyways, I'm going to meet some friends. We're going to go with some girls from my school. Want to come?"

After considering his words, Noboru was not in the mood to be sociable, declining the offer. Watching his friend leave, he felt the seeds of doubt in his confidence to wait for Mikako, wishing that she would message him soon.

- - -

The following week, Noboru saw a boy and girl talking at the gate of his school. The two were having a fun time, smiling and laughing at each other. Reminded of Mikako, he reached for his phone.

_Loading..._

_No new messages have been recieved!_

The further Mikako goes from Earth, the more time it takes to exchange mail lenghtens. At least, that's what he told himself.

- - -

A few days later, Noboru checked his inbox again.

_Loading..._

_No new messages have been recieved!_

He sighed as he settled at his usual spot on the school rooftop, staring at the blue skies above. Noboru wondered as he watched the clouds pass by, if he became someone who only waits for Mikako's mail...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Beta Posted 07/05/2007

Author's Note

Views: 35  
Reviews: 3

Not much happening in regards to my fanfiction, still churning along with this one. Figured to break the manga chapter apart into two chapters since there will be a lot of development soon. I really need a Beta-reader/editor since this feels a bit... choppy.

- Free Corp Knight -

- - - - - - - - - -

- Chapter 5 -

- - - - - - - - - -

Month: July

Year: 2047

"Hey! Wait up!" Mikako yelled, racing down the dimly lit corriders of the Lysithea. The girl ahead stopped and turned, taking a short break to stick her tongue out before running again. The 15-year-old girl growled in frustration, the distance between them hardly changed despite that. "Hisa! That's not fair! You were on the track team!" Laughing in reply, the other girl continued to lead all the way to the predetermined finish line, one of the ship's lounges.

Totally exhausted, the two collapsed against the wall, the sound of their heavy breathing filling in the silence. Across them, a projector screen showed a beautifully clear view of space, millions of stars shining against the backdrop of infinite darkness. "It's... pretty... isn't it?" Hisa managed to say, still trying to recover from their race. The smaller girl could only nod in reply, not yet ready to talk. They spent a few more minutes there, gazing into the depths of space while letting their bodies rest.

"Hisa..." Mikako said, disrupting the momentary peace. "We should do this more often." Her suggestion earned a laugh which she soon joined.

The sound of their laughter must have been a bit too loud, attracting the attention of nearby people. One took the time to approach them with a lecture in mind. Flashing in the dark, the gold leaf attachment on his collar marked him as a commander, probably the same rank as their squadron leader.

Noticing his approach, the two stood up straight and saluted him.

"At ease... Mind telling me what's going on out here?" He asked, tapping his foot when neither spoke up. "Nevermind, I probably won't understand it. Try to be more serious here. This isn't a sightseeing trip for youngsters. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Mikako affirmed. Hisa mumbled the same though a bit miffed by his last statement.

After seeing their faces in a better light, the other commander recognized them, though not in a good way. "I remember now... You two... skipped my briefing last week. Am I correct?"

Hisa didn't say anything but Mikako whispered a soft apology. They were definitely in trouble now.

Taking out a pen, he questioned them. "What's your squadron number and who's your commander? I have to let him know about such indecent behavior... especially among Selected Members." The last two words were spelled out as if the girls weren't worthy of the title.

"Ahem... That would be me." Miwa interrupted, revealing herself. The two commanders must have known each other since the male immediately lost interest. Shaking his head, he put his notebook away. "I see now. They're your girls. That would explain a lot of things..."

Miwa only smiled, ignoring his remark. "Is there a problem here?"

"Just telling your pilots to grow up a bit. They're playing around when there's more serious work to do." He replied.

"I don't see anything wrong with taking a break now and then." Miwa defended.

"They should act like other Select Members. I don't see any of them slacking off. None of my men do." He said, adding fuel to the fire.

"That's your men. You can do whatever you want with them, but these two are mines." She hissed. "Besides, the reason why we're picked as Select Members isn't to prove how good of a soldier or researcher we are."

"Oh? I've been told that our mission objective was to gain information about the Tarsians." He folded his arms. "Do explain."

"Well, what do we know about Tarsians besides the Mars expedition?"

"Enough to know..." He started before being cut off.

"We know nothing except they're more technologically advanced than us." Miwa said. "We're dealing with an unknown entity here so we need a wide range of perspectives. That's why people other than scientists and soldiers are here."

"So you're telling me... This project chose these two..." He was about to insert something demeaning when the other's glare caught his eye. Coughing, he continued. "The agency chose these two girls just because they're... different? That hardly makes any sense."

"Have you been listening to me? We need people of different backgrounds in this mission. Having a one-track mind is hardly a smart idea." She admonished.

"I see your point but their behavior is not appropiate for this mission. Maybe they don't understand the weight behind this expedition." The two Tracer pilots were about to protest, but Miwa beat them.

"I taught my girls already so they understand." Mikako nodded, remembering the talk on Europa base.

"Fine, but keep this in mind, if they ever fall under my command, I expect them to be professional pilots... not some giddy schoolgirls on a field trip." He warned.

"Whatever but remember they, like you and I, are one of mankind's many representatives. This diversity makes this fleet flexible, able to adapt to any change in the situation. Who knows, maybe these giddy schoolgirls will save your life someday?"

"Hmph! As if! Do what you wish with those two. I've wasted enough time already." The other commander stomped off, leaving the three females alone in the lounge.

- - -

The three walked back to their quarters, their footsteps being the only sound in the bleak halls. They continued until one of them couldn't take it any longer.

"Arghhh!" Miwa yelled out in frustration, unable bear the silence even if there was nothing to talk about. "Standby duty sucks! It's so booooooooring." She exaggerated, hoping to get something from the other two. There was no immediate response which made her frown.

A short while later, Hisa stopped. "Miwa?"

Their superior turned around, waiting for her to continue. The younger girl seem to be uncertain about something. "About earlier..."

"We're sorry." Mikako finished. "We're sorry that we've caused you trouble. We promise..."

"Bah!" Miwa threw up her hands in frustration. "Don't worry about that guy. There's a bunch of those stiffs onboard. Too bad there aren't too many like us." She said with a smile, patting them on the shoulder. "You know, its those by-the-books guys who crumble first under pressure. We're the ones that's going to have to save them."

The girls laughed at that. Making them laugh even more, Miwa revealed a secret. "You know, that commander guy you two talked to. He asked me for a date the other day..."

Listening to herself laugh, the young woman thought it was good to have her girls back to normal.

- - -

Back on Earth, Noboru woke up to the blaring sounds of his alarm clock. It would be another normal day for him or so he believed at first. After finished with his morning routine, he picked up his things for school, mainly textbooks and a homemade lunch. His hands instinctively reached for the cell phone on his desk but suddenly stopped, his fingers just hovering over the handheld device.

"Today..." Noboru said with much thought. "I want to forget."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Beta Posted 07/09/2007

Author's Note

Views: 59  
Reviews: 3  
Favorites: 1

I took a peek at the manga again and realized... my memory is very fuzzy with the details. So eventually, once everything gets down on paper... or on the net, I'll have to revise and edit a lot of stuff.

- Free Corp Knight -

- - - - - - - - - -  
- Chapter 6 -  
- - - - - - - - - -

Month: July  
Year: 2047

"Noboru!" His mom yelled, gaining his attention. "You forgot this!" She waved at the front door, a cell phone in her hand.

"I don't need it! Just leave it at my desk!" He shouted back. For a moment, he felt guilty as if he was betraying Nagamine. It quickly passed. The firm resolve to forget overpowered the confused feelings in his heart.

"Are you sure?" She asked, her voice sounding surprised by his decision. Not too long ago, he would never leave home without it. But then again, she mused, maybe it was just a passing fad. After all, she had more than a few when she was his age.

"Yes!" Adjusting the strap of his schoolbag, Noboru resumed his trek to Jouhoku. Behind him, his mother vanished back into the house, talking to herself about how fast her son was changing. Like he wanted, the mobile sat on top of the desk, its screen unchanging throughout the day.

- - -

Miwa leaned against the balcony's railing and sighed, a weary expression etched on her face. Outside her office, she could see all twenty-five members of her squad, all in their robots and all... most likely... like her... bored out of their minds. Nursing a cup of tea, she stared at her watch, noting that they had another three hours left. "Ugh... Why me?"

Her orders were simple; have her men (and women) on standby in the event that an emergency should occur. In other words, all pilots would be in their Tracers, unable to leave, until either their shift was over or deployment orders were issued. On the other hand, she was required to be in her office, ready to give further direction. Miwa, like her fellow subordinates, had nothing substantial to do for the time being.

Most of the pilots were smart enough to bring something with them before their duties began. Books, handheld games, and other devices were snuck into the cockpit. Those who got bored often took the second option, a nap. Unfortunately, their commander couldn't do the same. Ignoring dress code is a minor offense compared to being caught sleeping on the job. She knew her limits.

"Bleeeh..." She whined, wishing there was something interesting to do. However, there wasn't. Miwa eventually returned to her desk, finding herself counting the number of dots in the ceiling above. "167... 168..."

- - -

Mikako pulled her knees closer to her body, curling up into the safety of a small ball. Her cheeks had a pinkish hue to them, results of her ongoing talk with Hisa. The older girl got bored and returned to a favorite pastime, gossiping about her supposed boyfriend. It started out with simple harmless questions, from the color of his eyes to where he went to school. Mikako answered most without hesitation but continuously added the reminder that she did not have a boyfriend. Hisa ignored them of course. Among the questions unanswered were his name and residence. She didn't want to give her friend too much information about Noboru, especially if Hisa decides to confront him about their feelings for each other. If Hisa managed to find out who Noboru is, how would she stop her when she lives only a block away from him? Mikako shook her head, clearing her mind of such thoughts. She would deal with that later, after they all get back to Earth.

Eventually, their talk turned into an interrogation. Mikako kept quiet when her questions went to a more personal level. After all the threats and begging, Hisa gained nothing from this new tactic. That didn't stop Mikako from inventing new shades of red when the 15-year-old heard all the suggestions made about their relationship. Blushing madly, she listened as the other girl talked about acts that went beyond hugging and kissing. No girl her age would go that far... or so she believed.

"Mikako, you're no fun..." Hisa said, her voice sounding defeated. "I'm all tired now too." As if to prove her statement, she let out a huge yawn.

"That's your own fault." Mikako replied. "You should take a nap. We still have two hours left."

"I was going to sleep before talking to you... but we got carried away..." Her tired voice came over the private link. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. I'll talk to you later... Bye."

"Bye." Mikako returned. Closing the link, she laid back on her seat and stretched.

"Now what am I going to do now?"

- - -

Ten minutes later, Mikako almost wished that Hisa was back teasing her. With her friend asleep, there was nothing to do. Leaning back to relax, her back settled uncomfortably on a small hard object. A hand reached around and removed the source of irritation. It was her cell phone.

"That's right! Noboru..." She exclaimed, remembering that she brought it aboard so she can write a message. Boredom vanishing, Mikako preoccupied herself with the email.

_Noboru,  
__I am at Pluto, the end of the solar system.  
__It's been half a year since we left Earth. _

She bit her lip. It's been half a year since she last seen Noboru. In the back of her mind, Mikako wondered if he still remembered her...

_The Lysithea Armada has continued the Tarsian  
__survey all the way from Jupiter, but we haven't  
__found signs of the Tarsians anywhere. _

True. Their fleet found no sign of the alien lifeform. However...

_Noboro, but in truth, for me, it'd be best if we  
__don't find anything, and we can come back to __  
Earth quickly. I..._

BEEP!!! Mikako, startled by the sudden noise, dropped the phone. The mobile clattered somewhere below, its message incomplete and unsent. Every system on her Tracer went online, the sudden change calling for her attention. "What's going on?" She wondered, her email forgotten. A robotic voice soon came through, answering her question.

"Tarsians confirmed at 12 o'clock. Distance: 20,000! Tracer squadrons 01-04, prepare for dispatch!"

Tha-thump! The entire Tracer shook suddenly as the lift it was standing on activated. Its movement just proved how serious the situation was. "The enemy? For real?" The only practice she had with Tarsians were the drones she fought in training. This would a new experience for her and the rest of the fleet as they engaged the real thing for the first time. Her hands clenched the controls harder than necessary, sweat forming on her brow. She was nervous though she would never admit it.

Right before her unit reached the launch deck, reality finally set in. "Am I going out too?" She wondered if she was ready, a junior high student committed to do an adult's job. Was she prepared to defend the Lysithea from the Tarsians? Was she ready to sacrifice herself so that humankind can learn more about this new lifeform?

There was no more time to think as her unit entered space, the front of an epic battleground. The combined thrust from her own jets and the ship's electromagnetic launch system propelled her robot far from the ship. Looking around, she saw similar streaks of light, each another Tracer deployed to face the enemy swarm directly in front of them.

"Should I charge?" Mikako asked herself. She watched as several units gallantly dashed forward, intent on facing their foes head to head. However, new orders came in, dashing those thoughts.

Beep! "Fzzzt! Damn thing! This is Squadron 03's commander. Open the team channel if you haven't done so!"

She flipped the switch, hearing the her squadmates' clamor instantly. Confused and anxious voices floated through. The entire group was without order, chaos reigning.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Miwa's command silenced the channel. "This is your commander! Stay calm!"

"All units are to stay near the ships! DO NOT MOVE FORWARD!" She ordered. "Our job is to defend! Keep an eye out for each other and don't get separ..."

BOOM!!! Mikako couldn't hear the rest as her Tracer violently shook. Looking up, she saw three foriegn objects moving away, the culprits of the hit-and-run. "Tarsians!"

They were silver-blue in color with small white protrusions at the front and sides. Their shapes resembled fat inkblots with two long limbs stretching out behind them. However wierd they looked, the Tarsians moved with ease, racing through space in a speed she could barely match.

Mikako's training kicked in before her thoughts did. Locking onto the targets, the back compartments opened a salvo of missiles. The first Tarsian was hit when it was too slow in making a turn. The second one tried to lose them by hugging an asteriod but two missiles slammed into it, driving the alien into the rock before exploding. The remaining missiles failed to turn sharp enough and crashed into another asteroid, denonating into a giant fireball. Her unit's sensors scanned the rock, confirming the miss but was unable to find the missing enemy.

Suddenly, the surviving Tarsian appeared in front of her robot. Suspended in space, it faced Mikako as if engaging her in a staring contest. So shocked by its appearance, Mikako failed to notice the warning bells ringing in her cockpit or rapid growth of its limbs. The white protrusions on its side erupted from its silver form, rapidly forming a web that slowly enclosed her Tracer. Something like the head of the alien moved closer to her cockpit. A single eye opened at the tip, and it gazed at her.

"AHHH!!!" Screaming in terror, Mikako raised her right arm and blasted the creature away with the built-in guns. Blood, red like hers, sprayed out with each bullet driving into its form. She continued firing even though it showed no signs of movement. The dead creature floated away before exploding into a mess of flesh and blood, its internal body pressure adjusting to the vaccuum of space.

Mikako had never been so frightened before. Tears fell from her eyes as she gasped for air. The eye seemed to look into her, past the Tracer armor and the encapsulated cockpit. She felt it poking at her thoughts, trying to invade her mind.

"Mikako! Mikako!" Desperate calls came through her open communication's channel. Miwa was calling for her. "Are you alright? Answer me!"

BEEP! "Tarsian fleet confirmed at a distance of 120,000. The fleet will evacuate with a light-year warp. All Tracers return to ship immediately!"

"Noboru!" Mikako recalled. "The lag between Noboru and me will be a whole year! I have to send it now!" She looked around her cockpit for her mobile. It caught her eye, floating just out of reach to her left.

"What are you doing Mikako?! Get back to the ship!" Miwa's voice was laced with fear. The four main ships were already preparing for the jump. Most of the supply vessels that accompanied them were gone, moving quickly back to Jupiter. The few that stayed hugged the larger ships, tagging along with its retreat. They would be sitting ducks otherwise.

Mikako continued to reach for her phone. If he had to wait a year for her message, he would surely forget about her... "Please... just a little more. I need to send it to Noboru..."

Her desperate pleas weren't enough.

BEEP! "Tracer 2! Return to the ship immediately!"

BOOM!!! Just after the message, a foriegn burst of energy struck her Tracer. Her own unit resisted the damage, its armor absorbing and reflecting the hit. Inside though, Mikako was thrashed around. Her phone disappeared from view, lost in the brief chaos. Another Tarsian had appeared. It was alone but it was between her and the Lysithea. Sending the message was now set aside, impossible if she couldn't find her cell. Her priorities had shifted to returning to the ship and defeating the alien.

BEEP! "Tracer 2! Return at once! You are the only one left!"

"I have to shoot this one down or I won't make it!" Mikako said. "I have to go back!"

The two exchanged shots, her gun versus the Tarsian's own organic energy. Neither seemed work. Their defenses dispersed the energy too well. Resorting back to its ramming tactics, the Tarsian dove at her robot. A short burst from her thruster put her out of harm's way. Low on bullets, Mikako used her other close-combat weapon. A beam of solid energy extended from the Tracer's arm, buzzing intensely. Mikako swept the beam into the Tarsian's path. The alien, either moving too fast or disregarding the threat, ran straight through it. Seconds later, the Tarsian neatly split apart into two halves and like her previous kill, exploded into a bloody mist.

"Mikako! This ship isn't going to wait! Get back here! Hurry!" She could see that her commander was right. The Lysithea was bathed in an unnatural blue light, ready to leave at any moment. Sparing one more look for her cell phone, Mikako guided her craft toward its home. Tears fell from her eyes as she returned safely to its docks. Then, in a brilliant flash, everything disappeared.

The mobile resting on the floor of her cockpit was found moments later... The message on her phone... was never sent.

- - -

"I'm home"

Noboru kicked off his shoes and stepped into the house. His mother popped out of the kitchen to welcome him.

"Welcome back! But..." She frowned. "Aren't you a bit early? You didn't skip school did you?"

"I quit the kendo club." He replied. Kendo was another thing he promised to Nagamine. It was just another broken promise that would continue to hurt him...

"Oh..." She had no words for him. The response was so sudden and emotionless. Didn't he practice hard in junior high just to be in the kendo club? Why would he quit now once he got in? She then noticed the depressed look on his face. "If anything's bothering you, you could always talk to me..."

"I'm fine... I just... need some rest..." He trudged toward his room, ignoring the concerned look from his mother. There was just too much in his mind. His classmates found him particulary irritable that day, snapping at anyone that got too close. He would have to apologize later...

- - -

Once alone in his room, Noboru put his head down on his desk, trying to sort his feelings. The source of his problems was right next to him, his cell phone looking so innocent with its small unmoving form. Throughout the day, he's been reaching into his pockets, looking for it, only to remember that he left it back home. He didn't realize how reliant he was on it being with him. Giving into habit, he reached for it and checked his inbox, a process he was too familiar with. A disheartening message came up.

_Loading...  
__No new messages have been recieved!_

Growling in frustration, he threw the phone on his bed. "Nagamine's doing fine on her own." Noboru told himself. "There's no need for me to wait for her messages."

Yet, there was this nagging thought in his mind. What if she remembered him and never gave up hope? Impossible, he countered. "She's a Select Member. She doesn't have any time to spend of someone like me... back at Earth... Friends are easily made. There was nothing special about him... was there?"

Finally, he steeled his resolve and made a decision that he would later reflect upon. "Nagamine has her own life in space..." He said, shakingly. "I need to find own life on Earth..."

Yet, despite that proclamation, Noboru could not explain why there were tears running down his face...

- - -

BEEP! "The fleet has warped out. No Tarsians are detected. All crew members are to report any damages found. Further instructions will be provided at 21:00"

Exiting her Tracer, Mikako found herself swamped by attention. Medics checked her over, looking for any signs of injury. Mechanics and electricians climbed all over her robot like ants. Looking around the hangar bay, she was shocked to see a number of units damaged. Some were missing, an empty spot where a Tracer should sit. She could see Miwa making her way toward her. Her worries about being reprimanded disappeared when she saw the happy expression on her face.

"Mikako! I'm so glad." She was engulfed in a hug. "I thought we lost you..."

"Sorry for worrying you..." Mikako replied. "What about Hisa? I don't see her here..." She looked at one of the empty slots where her friend was supposed to be.

"I'm sorry Mikako..." The 15-year-old turned only to see her commander in tears. "Hisa... We're not sure if she made it or not... There were several that..."

Her mind froze. She never considered the possibility of death in this mission, especially that of a friend. She recalled the energetic girl who teased her about a non-existent boyfriend. Surely, her friend couldn't be dead. She has to be here...

"I'm sorry Mikako..." Miwa said again, her head bowed in apology.

"No... We have to go back!" She said, her voice growing louder. "We have to go back to save Hisa!"

By now, the commotion had caught the attention of most people. Their eyes just watched in pity as the girl pleaded against her commander.

"We have to go back! She's my friend!" Mikako sobbed. She didn't pull back when Miwa pulled her into another hug. "We have to... go back..."

"Shhh... let it all out..." Miwa too had tears in her eyes. "I'm sure Hisa's fine... She's probably in another ship, got lost in the evacuation and ended up in the wrong place..."

Mikako nodded as she burrowed deeper into the embrace. This was not how it was supposed to be. They were supposed to return to Earth, together. Why did it have to change?

If only they didn't find any Tarsians...

- - -

An hour has passed since their escape. Updates about the fleet condition were still coming in but there was no new information about Hisa, whether she's dead or alive. However, as more time crept by, higher command eventually issued new orders.

BEEP! "In forty-eight hours, this fleet will take a long distance warp to the Sirius Alpha Beta system using a galaxy shortcut anchor. We will fly through 8.6 lightyears. We haven't yet found a safe way back to Earth. Vice Admirial Struman sends this reminder: Don't forget to send mail to your family."

Mikako was alone in some abandoned room. Her eyes focused on the object in her hand, tears falling when she saw the numbers. Weeping, Mikako pressed 'Send'.

_Estimated Time of Arrival:  
__1 Year 46 Days 12 Hours 48 Seconds_

"Noboru... Noboru..." Mikako cried as she sent the message. She could only hope that he still remembered her... and their relationship. All around her... Mikako's life was falling apart. Never had she felt so cold and lonely. Curling up into a ball, she continued to cry as the world pressed down upon her, whispering the name of one most precious to her. "Noboru..."

- - -

_Loading...  
__No new messages have been recieved!_

Pain gripped his heart as he turned the mobile off. Maybe... he could wait a little longer...

- - -

Month: October  
Year: 2047

_Loading...  
__No new messages have been recieved!_

It has been months since the last message. Hope... was dwindling...

- - -

Month: November  
Year: 2047

"I've decided... I won't wait for Nagamine's messages anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven  
**Beta Posted 07/12/2007

Author's Note  
Views: 82  
Reviews: 5  
Favorites: 2

To those who didn't know, I updated my profile. As for this story, there are at least four chapters left. I've changed the text format slightly as you find some lines in bold. Otherwise, it's the same. This chapter came out... rushed as I have a trip this weekend. This was the last possible moment that I could post it before I'll be out of touch til Monday. I'll revise it later once I'm done with the entire story. Please bear with it for now.

- Free Corp Knight -

- - - - - - - - - -  
- Chapter 7 -  
- - - - - - - - - -

Month: July  
Year: 2047

**This is a reminder. In 24 hours, the main fleet will commence warping towards the Sirius Alpha and Beta system.**

"Hey! Watch it!" The man shook his fist at a passing figure. The papers he carried moments ago now lay scattered in the halls. "Damn brats!"

**Total distance will be 8.57 lightyears.**

"Sorry!" The girl gave a quick apology. Her pace slowed before picking up again. Making a sharp turn, she found her stop, one of the public communication rooms on the ship.

**Send all relevant messages to Earth now...**

Pressing a button, the door slid aside. Inside, she saw a long panel of monitors and a lone figure waiting for her.

**Before the warp commences.**

"Mikako! You've got here just in time." The person exclaimed. Beckoning, she motioned to come closer. "It's over here."

"Miwa... What's going on? I heard..." The schoolgirl stumbled forward, her mind confused. Just minutes ago, she received a call telling her to come at once. The commander didn't say why but stressed that it was important. Very important.

"Here. Come here." The older woman ushered, moving her close to one of the terminals. "You can talk to her here."

"Her?" Mikako leaned over the monitor to get a better view. She held her breath upon seeing the screen. Seconds went by unnoticed.

"Mikako? Is it really you?"

A weak raspy voice sounded throughout the room. A single eye looked at her from the other end. The other eye was covered in gauze and medical wraps. Slowly, a bandaged hand tried reaching toward the camera but stopped midway, too weak to continue any further. Despite all the injuries, there was a smile on the patient's face. It took a while for Mikako to talk, too stunned to speak at first.

"H... Hi... Hisa!"

- - -

Miwa quietly left the room and sighed. It pained her to see Hisa in such a condition. Then there was Mikako who agonized the past couple hours, not knowing if her friend was alive or not. Was this worth knowing more about the Tarsians? Sending youths to the front lines, facing injury and death, just to gather a little more information?

It was worse knowing that she was the one who allowed this to happen. She let the two girls join the operation. Even if they knew what might happen, she felt guilty for exposing them to such harsh situations.

BAM! Miwa slammed her fist against the wall, venting her frustration. Punching out again, she cursed, "From now on, it's going to get worse."

- - -

"I'm so happy to see you." Mikako cried, trying to wipe the tears off her face. "I've been so worried..."

"I'm sorry that I made you worried." Hisa replied, her voice barely audible. "Luckily, another ship picked me up right before the warp."

"I see..." The younger girl didn't care about the details. It was enough knowing that her friend was alive and recovering.

"But..." Hisa took a pause. An unseen doctor spoke several words to her, most likely telling her to rest. She ignored him and focused back on the conversation, a sad look on her face. "They're sending me home to recover... I wanted to go with you... to Sirius."

Mikako could only nod in agreement.

"I promise I'll never forget..." Hisa continued.

"Even though we'll be separated by another eight years, I'll never forget about you... Mikako." A tear slipped down her eye. "So don't worry about me okay?"

"Okay..." Mikako's voice cracked. Her smile was the last thing she saw before the doctor cut off the link, turning the screen to static. Even with her injuries, Hisa didn't want to leave her alone or worried. Mikako almost felt undeserving of such a friend.

She stayed at the terminal, shedding silent tears. Miwa came in minutes later and found her slumped over the screen, asleep. Carrying the small girl back to her room, the older woman heard her mumble some words, as if talking in a dream.

"Thank you... Hisa..."

- - -

Month: January  
Year: 2048

The new year was just beginning yet Noboru hardly noticed. It's been months since he decided not to wait for Nagamine's mail. Nothing much has changed. His studies were doing well. He made more friends and spent time with them on occasion. Other clubs, hearing that he quit kendo, asked him to join theirs. He replied to them all, saying he would think about it. Everything was normal he thought while making his way back home.

A tug from behind stopped him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Didn't you hear me call you?" He turned around to see a girl looking at him.

"Um... uh..." Her face seemed familiar though he couldn't put a name to it. She reminded him of Mikako though her hair was longer and wavy.

She saved him the trouble by introducing herself. "I'm Wakana from Class A, Maeda Wakana."

Seeing his blank expression, she elaborated. "We were in the student council our freshman year. Remember?"

"No... sorry..." Noboru shook his head.

"Oh..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say. Wringing her hands, she tried to come up with a different topic. "I've heard that you quit kendo..."

"Huh?" It took a moment for him to realize what she was talking about. "Well... yeah, why?"

"It's just that the kendo club is famous for how strict it is..." She started. "But you were sticking with it and working so hard. Everyone was talking about how impressive you were. So..." She left off the ending, waiting for his response.

"The truth is..." Noboru began, bringing up his memories.

"Hmmm?" All her interest was now focused on him, her soft brown eyes taking in every detail.

"I lost... I've lost sight of what I want to do with my life." He answered, flinching slightly after remembering his reason for joining kendo.

Wakana saw the deep sadness in his eyes but chose not to ask. He didn't seem finished speaking either.

"I just feel... like nothing matters anymore." He shrugged, still unsure of his response. Then again, he was talking about his life to a girl that he just met. He didn't want to reveal too much.

"I think I know what you mean." She sympathized. "Listen, I'm in the archery club. It's really laid back, not like kendo. When you're stressed, you should come blow off some steam!"

"Hmmm?" He looked at her after hearing her suggestion. Wakana blushed under the additional attention.

"Seriously, you should come check it out sometime." She said before turning away, unable to meet his gaze.

"Okay... maybe I will." He fell back to his typical response.

"Good! Well, my home's over there." She pointed down another street. They would have to separate here.

"Okay" Noboru waved her off before walking away.

"Hey! Terao-kun!" Noboru turned around to see Wakana only a short distance away. She looked nervous, unsure of what to say. Before he turned away, he heard her voice again.

"Tomorrow... can I walk this far with you again?"

- - -

Month: July  
Year: 2047

"It's so lonely since Hisa left..." Mikako noted. Her commander nodded in agreement. "Hey Miwa?"

"The woman looked at her, taking her eyes off of the stars outside.

"What's it like... getting further and further from the Earth in time?" The schoolgirl asked. "I heard you've been involved with the project since the second mission. Do you ever get used to it?"

Miwa gave a sympathetic look. "Ah, out here, it's easy to forget sometimes... But, it's pretty scary when you think about it."

Looking at Mikako, she saw that more details were needed. "The truth is... I had more than one chance to go back home to Earth But I was afraid to because the age difference from the warping so..."

"I just couldn't do it." She admitted. Smiling weakly, Miwa apologized. "Sorry, I guess that wasn't much help."

"No, actually that makes me feel better." The smaller girl shared the smile. They both shared the same thought.

I'm glad I'm not the only one going through this...

- - -

"23... 24..." Mikako counted with her fingers. "Wow, he'll be 25 years old? I can't believe it."

She stared at the phone in her hand, thinking about the email she sent.

"By the time I get a message from him... he'll be 25." She spoke in disbelief. "I probably won't even be at Sirius anymore."

"Everyone I once knew..." Mikako said, thinking about all her classmates in junior high. "They're becoming strangers. I'm being left behind."

"

As she huddled, cold and alone in her Tracer, only one person came to mind.

"I wonder if he's going to forget about me... Noboru-kun..."

**All crew members prepare for warp.**

"Noboru-kun..."

**Warp commencing.**

Will he really forget about me?

- - -

Month: January  
Year: 2048

The next day, Noboru stood staring at the figure waiting down the street. The other person, seeing him approach, gave a smile and waved.

"Wakana?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight  
**Beta Posted 07/23/2007

Author's Note  
Views: 136  
Reviews: 6  
Favorites: 2

Ugh. I just realized that the timing needs to be slightly altered due to differences between the manga and anime. It shouldn't affect the story too much since it would mostly affect the month and year that I noted each event to take place. Still, it would probably confuse some people if they are more detail oriented. However, I might have to redo the emails since I put only the body of the messages down, forgetting the titles since they are somewhat important (the manga doesn't have them however so I might do it for some but not all). I might need more time between updates as the following scenes are pretty emotional. I want to get it just right. In this chapter, I feel bad having to cut up my favorite line from the movie...

- Free Corp Knight -

- - - - - - - - - -  
- Chapter 8 -  
- - - - - - - - - -

Month: August  
Year: 2048

The seasons changed again and it's summer. With it came warm humid air and high-pitched cicada cries. The afternoon sky was dotted with clouds, some looking dark enough to give rain. Yet, the peaceful summer day was not the focus of a certain teenager. His eyes were set on a several ringed circles several meters away from his current location.

"Draw. Aim. Release."

Seconds later, an arrow burrowed into the earth just shy of the intended target. It joined two others, their shafts all standing outside the straw-filled mount. The archer, dressed in the standard haori, lowered his head. Dark hair fell across his eyes. It's been months since he joined the archery club and his shots always found a way to miss. His skills, or lack of rather, showed no signs of improvements. However, the sound of rapid footsteps and a call of his name brought him out of that brief moment of self-loathing.

"Noboru-kun!" Turning to the room's only entrance, he watched curiously as a young girl appeared around the corner. Some of her wavy shoulder-length hair flew across her face when she stopped. Blowing the errant strands aside, her eager eyes shone with anticipation. "Are you ready to go home?"

Noboru looked fondly at her. "Yeah..." After answering her question, he began putting his stuff away, first unstringing the bow. "Let's go home together... Wakana."

- - -

Noboru gave up waiting for Mikako's messages last winter. It's been more than a year since the last message arrived and he moved on, truly believing that his junior high friend found a new life just as he did. The biggest change of all would be the schoolgirl next to him. Wakana Maeda was now his girlfriend.

"Today, our teacher was talking to us about our career plans." She began as they walked down the path, side-by-side. "Do you know what to do?"

Lately, plans for the future did not sit well with him. He had plans before about high school but those came apart. His reply contained more sarcasm than necessary. "I'll probably just graduate from a crappy college and get a crappy job..."

"What?" She was about to say more when a raindrop fell on her forehead. Frowning, she watched as more continued to follow. "Ah! It's raining."

"Hmmm?" Noboru turned to see Wakana catching a few on her hand. "It is..."

"Should we take shelter?" She pushed aside some wet hair. Looking up, Noboru noticed that the sun was still shining in other parts of the sky. "Nah. It's just one cloud. It's sunny over there so it'll stop soon."

Wakana seemed doubtful, seeing how big this one cloud is. Noboru saw this and reassured her, taking something out from his bag. "Don't worry. I've got an umbrella so let's keep walking."

x x x

_"I'll be fine Noboru!"_

x x x

Noboru stopped, his face taking on a distant look as a distant memory was recovered. There was one afternoon that was like this when he and Mikako were caught out in the rain...

"Hey, is something wrong?" Wakana's voice broke through. She looked at him with concern in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"What? Oh..." It took a moment for her words to register. "No... nothing..."

x x x

_"Come on Mikako!" Noboru urged as he pushed his bike. "You're going to catch a cold."_

_"I'll be fine!" The said girl passed him, swinging her schoolbag haphazardly. With a playful grin, she taunted the struggling boy behind her. "I'll race you to the bus stop!"_

x x x

"Look at that!" Her voice interrupted his thoughts once again. This time though, Noboru mentally locked away all thoughts of his past. He didn't want anymore flashbacks.

"Over there!" Like an excited child, Wakana pulled on his sleeve, her other hand pointing upwards. "Isn't that cool?"

A large flat-screen TV was on display nearby. The ceiling mounted device was broadcasting footage of a robot in space. It was a Tracer in action.

**"You are now seeing the latest video stream sent from the Tarsian mission."** Some unknown reporter remarked. Other commentary followed but Noboru was too focused on the images to hear.

"Wow... it's just like a movie!" Wakana said. Turning to her boyfriend, she smiled, mistaking his expression for awe. "It's hard to believe that it's really happening, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." He replied. "I've almost forgotten... Someone I knew from junior high is on the mission."

"Really?" Wakana was genuinely surprised. "No way! Does he really fly something like that?"

He merely nodded. Again, he had to struggle against resurfacing memories.

"Wow! That's so cool!" She exclaimed. "You never told me you had a friend on the mission."

"Ah..." He started to explain. "She's just a classmate."

Upon hearing the gender, her eyes narrowed. Wakana was by no means possessive. However, during their relationship, she couldn't help but feel overshadowed by another girl. It just felt wrong.

Noticing her unease, Noboru waved his hands as if brushing aside such disconcerting thoughts. "Really! She's just a classmate..."

His following words came out as a whisper, too soft for his girlfriend to hear. "I'm sure she'd forgotten all about me by now..."

- - -

The rain was coming down hard and as far as the eye can see, dark clouds loomed overhead. Noboru remembered his words before about how the rain should have ended quickly. It seems like he's wrong. The two made their way to the base of some stairs. This is where they'll split.

"Here. Take my umbrella." He said, giving it to Wakana. "I'll be fine without it."

"But... are you sure?" She asked, her hand lingering on his.

"Yeah." He replied. "It's not that bad and you got a lot further to go. Take it okay?"

"Thanks..." Wakana retreated her hand. "Hey, are you coming to the archery club tomorrow?"

"Yeah..." Noboru confirmed. "Why?"

"Would you..." She appeared anxious and her eyes turned away from him. "Would you like to go somewhere else afterwards?"

"You mean... like a date?" He stared blankly at her. Wakana blushed and nodded. He smiled at her. "Sure. I'll go."

"I guess... I'll see you then." Noboru would have begun his way up the steps if his arm wasn't caught.

"Wa... Wait!" Wakana pulled on his hand, drawing herself close. Standing on her toes, she moved even closer until her lips met his. Their kiss didn't set off fireworks or enflame his heart. It was a simple kiss, a small token of affection that marked the next step in their relationship.

Wakana, the one who started the kiss, ended it first. Stepping back with a red tint on her cheeks, she was barely able to bid him goodbye before hiding under the canopy of Noboru's umbrella. "I'll... I'll see you later..."

A stunned Noboru climbed the stairs. Later regaining his senses, he turned around and waved at Wakana who was still at the bottom.

"Tomorrow..." He said, talking to no one in particular. "Tomorrow will be an interesting day."

- - -

"Ah... It's really starting to pour..." Noboru noted while quickening his pace. From the looks of it, it would be a while till he sees the sun again. Looking around, he spotted a vacant bus stop. The small shelter designed to keep travelers dry would be perfect for now, even if his clothes were completely soaked. In the back of his mind, he remembered that this was the same place where he talked with Mikako a long time ago. Stepping into the cozy wooden structure, he sat on one of the benches and relaxed... until a small cheery ring-tone disturbed his rest.

Reaching into his bag, he pulled out his cell phone and read the new message.

To: Noboru Terao  
From: Wakana Maeda  
_See you tomorrow! Don't catch a cold okay?_

Her email made him smile. Wakana had always cared about him. While he was putting it away, the mobile buzzed again. "Another message?"

When he opened his inbox, his eyes opened wide upon seeing the sender. "I don't believe it! A message... from her?"

To: Noboru Terao  
From: Mikako Nagamine  
_Hi Noboru! How are things? The mail has  
gotten really slow, huh? Sorry. _

_Ummm, even now, I'm still excited, but... I  
wonder how I should explain this? I'm at the  
point where the ship Lysithea has now warped  
one year's distance. To me, one year hasn't  
passed at all, you know. I'm still 15 years old.  
To you, Noboru, it's one year ago. To me, it's  
30 minutes ago, around Pluto. After this, the  
Lysithea will enter a long distance warp. The  
destination is Sirius, 8.6 light-years away. By  
the time you receive this mail, I will already be  
at Sirius. From now on, it will take 8 years  
and 7 months to receive each other's mail.  
Sorry. _

_Say, we are separated by time and space like  
lovers, aren't we? _

_Noboru, let me tell you a secret. Before the  
battle, I was hoping that we wouldn't find  
anything. I was hoping that we would all be  
able to go back home. I want to come home.  
I want to come home so badly, Noboru-kun._

_I want to come home and see you...  
I want to see you, Noboru...  
I want to see you..._

"You never gave up on us..." After reading the message, Noboru could imagine Mikako standing before him with a sad smile on her face. He could feel how desperately she wanted to come back to Earth and be with him again. "You never forgot about me..."

Ever since middle school, Noboru and Mikako only thought of each other. Their eyes only saw each other and no one else. However, a distance that takes eight years at the speed of light is no better than saying it's eight million. It might as well be 'forever'. Noboru clutched his head, his hands pulling his hair out in frustration and helplessness. "To think... that I wanted to forget..."

"I... feel like the worst."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine  
**Beta Posted 07/26/2007

Author's Note  
Views: 152  
Reviews: 6  
Favorites: 2

Note: An incomplete Beta-Chapter 8 was posted from 07/23 - 07/24. It has been amended on 07/24.

Approaching the end... There are two more chapters left in regards to the manga. In terms of the anime, I'm two-thirds through the movie already. I'm still following the manga more than the anime which might confuse some readers. Corrections and revisions are planned and they will be made... eventually. Feel free to leave questions or comments in reviews. I'm pretty fast with replies via private messages and emails.  
- Free Corp Knight -

- - - - - - - - - -  
- Chapter 9 -  
- - - - - - - - - -

Month: September  
Year: 2048

Rumors were not uncommon in high school, but few talked about a second-year student named Noboru Terao. However, his name recently became the topic of many discussions and the reason for this sudden shift of attention could be traced back to a fateful afternoon message, not that any of them knew of course. Still, it was surprising that how he wound up in so many conversations, including the ones in the teacher's lounge.

"Hey! I heard one of your kids changed career plans all of the sudden. Is it true?"

"Did Terao-san really change to aeronautics? That's a really tough goal."

"Yeah he did. Next year, he's switching to a technical school." His homeroom teacher sighed in exasperation, tired of answering the same questions from students and now faculty. "I didn't do anything to change his mind. He just came to me one day and asked if he could switch majors."

"Wow... I never expected the guy to go for that field..."

"His scores were average in my class but in the beginning, he had some of the highest marks. He could do it if he tried."

"Do you think he did it for his parents?"

"Nah, he probably wanted to impress his girlfriend. I heard that he got together with a classmate next-door. Forgot her name but she's in the same year."

"How cute..."

"Ah, young love... I remember when I did something like that to impress the girl I liked..."

"Hah! Is that why you're still single and teaching here?"

The last statement filled the room with laughter. Indeed, love changes many things.

- - -

In the meantime, Noboru shuffled down the halls. Wrapped around his neck was a large handmade scarf, the fluffy white fabric keeping him warm. It was a gift from Wakana in thanks for that rainy day long ago. It was perfect for the seasonal change. Autumn had set in along with shorter days and lower temperatures. Slipping his shoes on, Noboru made his way to the school entrance where his girlfriend waited. Seeing him, Wakana stepped from the shadows.

The two walked down the well-worn path, an uncomfortable silence between them. Their relationship, once blossoming, was now falling apart. Noboru knew it was his fault for being unable to choose between Mikako and her. Yet, the blame eventually found its way back to him... for wanting to forget. Now, he has to let one go before it's too late.

"I had begun to feel like I had no choice in my life. I had given up on myself." Noboru started talking for once. Wakana looked up, mildly surprised. Usually she initiated their conversations.

"I know it might be too late. I have no idea how long it will take me..." Pausing for breath, he continued. "And I know I might not even get to see her if I get there..."

"But you're still going right?" Wakana asked. Her eyes were soft and tears threatened to burst forth. It felt so unfair. She lost against the other girl without a fight. It was if... she never had a chance...

"Yeah..." He replied. There was just no other answer. His mind was made up and sadly, the girl next to him was not the one.

"She's so lucky." Wakana said, turning away. "So lucky..."

"I envy her" Her words were filled with sorrow. Tears fell from her eyes. Even though her back was turned to him, Noboru still saw them.

"I'm sorry... Wakana." There was just no other words that could've been spoken. "I'm sorry."

- - -

Month: December  
Year: 2048

It's been three months since their breakup. Wakana didn't speak to Noboru for a week, avoiding him entirely at school. Whenever they did meet, she ignored him, acting as if he didn't exist. Their relationship meant more than he could ever imagine and losing him broke her heart. Soon enough, she got over it and the two settled back to being friends. She still had feelings for him, but both knew he was taken. The ghost of a young short-haired girl haunted his thoughts, her smile lingering in his dreams.

Shortly after Mikako's message, there were reports about a local Tracer pilot being sent back after fighting in battle. The injured girl was now on Earth for medical treatment. At first, Noboru thought it was Mikako and tried to contact her. He was denied but later learned that it wasn't her, causing his spirits to fall. Still, it gave him hope that one day, he would see Mikako again.

- - -

"Noboru, did you pack your toothbrush?" Her mom fussed at him from the door. Her eyes looked worried, seeing all the bags he packed.

"Yes! Stop worrying mom!" His face was red with embarrassment.

"Well, I can't believe you're moving into a dorm so soon! Changing schools all of the sudden..." She let out a sigh. "You're in such a rush..."

After watching him a few more minutes, his mom left to start dinner. He packed some more items and zipped up the last bag. Looking over his room again, he checked if anything was left out. His eyes fell on his mobile. He didn't send Mikako a reply yet. Reaching for it, he wondered how she would react to his decision.

To: Mikako Nagamine  
From: Noboru Terao  
_Dear Mikako,  
How are you doing? I know it might be coming a little late  
but I've decided to head out to space too. I don't know how  
long it'll take me to get there..._

_But I'm going to try to come see you._

_I'm coming... Mikako._

Noboru sent the message that night, wishing to the stars for his words to reach her.

- - -

Month: November  
Year: 2048

At the Saitama Self-Defense Space Force base, the medical equipment beep-ed silently as it continued to track the patient's health. The person lying in bed was a young girl with long hair. Despite the bandages and needles stuck in her, there was a smile on her face. Nearby was a fogged screen and the distorted figure of a man could be made out.

"Kanzaki-san. Good afternoon." She noticed briefly that his voice came was slightly distorted by the room's speakers.

"Hello doctor." She replied.

"I see you're doing fine. I just got the latest reports and there's some good and bad news." He paused, expecting a reaction. Recieving none, he continued. "You have a slight paralysis on your left side. It's doubtful that it will go away but otherwise, everything else has healed. You can resume normal activities whenever you want."

Her smile grew. "Thank you, doctor."

"You should have little trouble resuming a normal life..." He read from the papers. Turning the page, something caught his eye. "But I see here that you're applying for the U.N. Space Force Ground Patrol. Is that correct?"

"Yes... That's what I want to do." Hisa slowly pushed herself up. "I want to do whatever I can to help my friends out there... to be near them in some way."

"They're all such good people in my unit. My best friend Mikako..." An image of a blushing schoolgirl came to mind. "She's teased so easily..."

"Miwa..." She didn't see the man on the other side react. His hands shook as they moved toward across his desk. "She understood me best. She's so pretty... She worries about us all the time."

The doctor nodded, now holding an image of a couple embracing. The man in the picture was a younger version of himself. The other was a pony-tailed woman with a relaxed smile. It was the same Miwa who led Hisa's squadron. Clearing his throat and his mind, he intervened. "So... I suppose I can't stop you after hearing all that... I'm going to space too and it's likely that we're going to be on the same mission. I look forward to seeing you there."

Hisa grinned but it quickly disappeared. "Um, doctor? When I was hit, it wasn't by a Tarsian, was it? I heard there was a mistake..."

He shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, you're right. Unfortunately, you were hit by friendly fire..." The footage from her Tracer shown that her unit was struck by an errant missile, one that clearly had U.N. markings on it. No foul play was suspected.

"I sometimes wonder... if we're doing the right thing, going out there into space..." Hisa thought aloud.

"Humans are such a curious race... but maybe we try too hard to understand." Seeing her blank expression, he continued. "Whenever we find anything different from ourselves, we tend to fight it... trying to make it conform to our ideas."

"I wonder if the Tarsians are actually right..." Hisa replied. "After all, we are the ones who started the fight."

"Indeed, instead of humans learning to understand Tarsians..." The doctor mused. "It might be easier for Tarsians to understand humans."

- - -

Month: August  
Year: 2047

Miwa gazed from her bed, looking out of her window. They were still in the hyperspace jump and all she could see was darkness. It made her feel lonely. Even the blanket wrapped around her seemed to give less warmth.

Click! "Miwa, are you there?"

She silently thanked her visitor. Company would be greatly appreciated around now... "Yes, come in."

The door to her room slid open, revealing Mikako. "What's the matter?"

"It's going to be a while before we reach Agharta so they've called another meeting..." The younger girl reported.

"Again?!" Miwa twitched. She just took a break from two of them. "I guess everyone's just getting bored..."

"There's not much to do these days..." Mikako agreed. "Probably..."

"Yeah..." Miwa dismissed. She turned to see Mikako staring at her desk. Taped against the wall was a picture. "Miwa? Is that your boyfriend?"

"Ah..." The older woman replied, suddenly feeling nostalgic. She had almost forgotten about her time on Earth. She went to space while he was busy studying to be a doctor, their lives seperate ever since. "Well, he was a long time ago... I wonder how old he is now..."

"Is that why you were afraid to go home?" Mikako asked, seeing the similiarities with her own problem. "Is it because of the age difference between you two now?"

The sad look on Miwa's face was enough. It also gave the answers to her questions. "Sorry..." The schoolgirl apologized, feeling bad for approaching such a sensitive topic.

"Nah, it's just hard..." Miwa responded a while later. "It's hard when you think about all the time you missed... how everything passed you by..."

"It doesn't matter though..." Miwa gave a fake smile, one that Mikako clearly saw through. "We've been apart for too long anyways..."

- - -

Month: November  
Year: 2048

"So you plan to wait for their return... no matter how long it takes? The doctor watched as Hisa for a moment before replying, her voice filled with determination. "Yes, that's what I want to do."

"Hmmm... I can't imagine what lies ahead of you..." The doctor said. "But if you're satisfied with your decision, I'll respect it."

"You have my approval." He smiled. "I understand how you feel... because I also have someone precious waiting for me... up there... in space..."

- - -

Month: August  
Year: 2047

_We... we can never see what lies ahead of us but..._

Mikako sat in another meeting, feeling bored as others in the meeting droned over the same plans and procedures. In her mind, only one thing stood out. "Noboru-kun..."

_But until we meet again..._

- - -

Month: January  
Year: 2049

_We've all decided..._

Noboru looked out from the train. The bags he packed laid on his feet. His stop was coming up, a new school that will help him reach his dream. He was one step closer... to seeing Mikako again.

_We'll grow up..._

- - -

_To be adults even if..._

The two shared the same thought despite how time and space stood between them.

_Even if it's on our own... alone..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten  
**Beta Posted 08/01/2007

Author's Note  
Views: 214  
Reviews: 8  
Favorites: 2

The end is near! I expect two or three more chapters till this fanfiction is finished. I acquired the services of one Beta reader but he might be inactive for a while. More won't hurt so if you're interested, contact me. Anyways, this chapter was a bit tough for me since the anime and manga had different versions and both were really good. I tried blending them together so you'll see how that worked. I think that toward the end, it came out a bit confusing and poorly done. I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be of better quality and that this one will have to be completely redone later, choosing either the manga or anime but not both. If any of you want more information about Hoshi no Koe [Voices of a Distant Star or wish to watch/read/edit it, please feel free to contact me.  
- Free Corp Knight -

- - - - - - - - - -  
- Chapter 10 -  
- - - - - - - - - -

Month: September  
Year: 2047

"As you already know, our fleet will stop at Agharta, the fourth planet of the Sirius system. Due to the recent hyperspace jump, further lightspeed travel is impossible until the engines recover. Our job is to thoroughly investigate the planet's surface for Tarsians. We don't want any surprises appearing and interfering with repairs." Miwa paused, making sure everyone was paying attention. "We've known for a century that Sirius had a planetary system, and Agharta was judged the most likely to support life. We'll be the first humans to see if that's true with our very own eyes."

"I wish you all the best of luck. We've been through some tough times, but this seems like the last stop before heading back home... to Earth." She looked everyone in the eye. Her gaze lingered on Mikako longer than others. Of all the gathered men and women, she sympathized with her the most.

"I truly hope that we find nothing and make our way back safely. I'm proud... to have known you all and it's been an honor to be your commander. I hope... no. I know..." Miwa corrected herself. "I know that we'll come home... together... all of us..."

"So please... be careful." Miwa finished. Composing herself, the commander snapped a salute, a rare moment when she followed protocol. "Dismissed!"

- - -

Minutes later, Mikako was in her Tracer and slowly launched from the Lysithea. Her eyes, closed at first, opened and stared blankly at her surroundings.

The alternating blue magnetic coils and dark gray walls soon vanished. She was now in space, drifting toward the planet before her. Immediately, Agharta's gravity pulled but Mikako didn't care. She drew closer and closer until her screens glowed orange, making contact with the atmosphere. The other Tracers around her followed suit, their forms turning red then white as they plummeted downwards.

From a distance, they looked like shooting stars.

- - -

Thump! Thump! Thump!

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed in the forest, startling the resident wildlife. Birds took flight and deer with huge ornate antlers stared at them before fleeing. One robotic head turned, tracking one as it darted away. Even though three days passed after the first team landed on Agharta, the experience was surreal. The planet had skies, clouds, and seas very similar to Earth but as Mikako observed, they were completely different.

**Attention to all exploration squadrons, one through twelve. Currently, no evidence of Tarsian presence have been found in this area. All units are to continue their investigation in the next region.**

Mikako briefly acknowledged the call and boosted upwards. Four other tracers copied her action and the small formation flew toward the setting sun.

Just a few more days... and they could go home.

- - -

The next day, Mikako's Tracer explored alone amidst a hilly plain. The grass had to be two meters tall, but her robot had no problems walking through it, leaving a trail of footprints as she continued the search for Tarsians. Cresting a hill, she stopped and activated her sensors. While they scanned the area, Mikako watched as some dark clouds moved overhead.

**No Tarsians have been detected in the vicinity. Please continue to a new location for further observation.**

She kept looking at the sky, paying little attention to the results. As more clouds gathered around, Mikako watched as the heavens opened, a light drizzle quickly turning into a hard downpour.

"Wow..." She awed, her hands stretched upwards. "I want to be outside. I want to feel the rain on my skin..."

While she watched the sheets of water come down, memories of her time on Earth resurfaced. Her face fell as she remembered her last moments.

"I wish... I could go to the convenience store and buy ice cream..." The girl whimpered, curling up in her seat. Pulling out her cell phone, she felt a strong urge to talk to him, to let him know about her true feelings. Somehow, she felt as though this was her last chance. "And then..."

"I'll see Noboru again..." Mikako finished as she began a new message.

To: Noboru Terao  
From: Mikako Nagamine  
Topic: I am here  
_Hello Noboru, who is 25 years old. This is the 16 year old  
__Mikako. Say, even now... Noboru, I really, really like you,  
__you know. I'm sorry that this takes so long to get to you...  
_

Pressing the send button, she prayed. "Please get there..."

At that moment, someone reached out and touched her, a cooling sensation at her forehead. Looking up, she saw a person floating in front of her. It was a female dressed in a simple gray drab dress, a silver band gracing her ring finger. However, most entrancing detail was that... "Me?"

It was her.

- - -

"Say... You came really far, didn't you?" Her other self asked. "To be an adult, pain is necessary but you'll be able to go much, much farther... even to other galaxies and universes." It said, sweeping its arm as if presenting all the possibilities. Then she smiled and extended her hand. "So please come with me, okay? I'll like to entrust it to you."

"But all I want is to be Noboru again." Mikako cried. If she looked past her tears, she would have found herself in an abandoned classroom. How she got there from the Tracer would be a mystery never to be solved.

Meanwhile, the other Mikako looked at her compassionately before changing, its form taking on a different shape. Once finished, it called out to her in a familiar voice. "Mikako!"

The young pilot looked up to see a boy standing at the door. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Noboru?"

Was this a dream?

- - -

Instantly, Mikako got up and ran to him. She hugged him with all her might, hoping that he was really there. She felt his arms wrap around her.

_All I want..._

Later, the two found themselves riding down a slope, both on the same bike. Mikako was embracing him from behind, her head resting between his shoulders.

_Is to be with him again..._

The two shared a smile.

_So I can tell him..._

Noboru stopped the bike near some train tracks. Mikako watched curiously as he walked to the other side and stopped.

_That I love him._

To her shock, his form quickly grew transparent. Mikako made a move forward but stopped. Warning bells rang and the wooden barriers fell down in place, effectively blocking her path. Blinking once, Noboru disappeared and in his place, the alternate version of herself reappeared. She gave a friendly wave. "It will be alright. You'll see him again."

Mikako wanted to ask how and why but the train arrived, its linked cars keeping the other person from view. Once the last boxcar passed, Mikako stood in shock.

No one was on the other side.

- - -

All of the sudden, she was brought back to her Tracer cockpit, the last scene becoming just a memory. "What happened?" She wondered before seeing a Tarsian before her. Reacting instinctively, she brought her gun up. Her sudden motion disturbed some birds. They flew between her target only to rest on its shoulders. Looking more closely, she realized that the Tarsian in front of her wasn't alive. It was just a stone statue.

**Bleep!**

Without warning, all the systems went online, switching from recon to combat. She briefly looked away to check her controls. However, during that short period of time, the petrified Tarsian managed to disappear. "It's gone?"

**Attention! Presence of Tarsians confirmed. All units, head out to the assembly point. Repeat. All units, head out to the assembly point.**

There was no time to think as the urgent order was issued. Flying upwards, Mikako had one thought in mind. "It looks like Agharta's the last stop for the fleet."

- - -

_No matter how much time and space separates me and Noboru..._

"I don't want anything bad to happen..." Mikako told herself. "But if we do find something, then this mission's complete and we can go home... back to Earth." Just as she said that, her Tracer came across an interesting sight.

_I just..._

Landing on the ground, she looked around observing the familiar odd-shaped structures. "Wow... it's just like the Tarsian ruins on Mars!"

_I just want..._

**Tarsians are existing everywhere on Agharta! Their block exists in orbit and are approaching us.**

This was the discovery that the fleet wanted. Now their mission was complete. They could go home now.

_I just want... to tell him..._

**Multiple Tarsians detected! Encountering combat. Engage the enemy immediately! All units please engage!"**

Beep! Beep! Be-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-eep! Her sensors cried out before her location exploded in flames and smoke. A blue bolt had struck from above.

_That I love him... _

Mikako landed on a nearby cliff. Her face was downcast and tears flowed freely. Frustrated by the turn for the worst, she screamed out in her cockpit. "I don't understand!"

_Noboru... I love you..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven  
**Beta Posted 08/15/2007

Author's Note  
Views: 360  
Reviews: 9  
Favorites: 2

Ah... I lied. It's three days after the latest projected date of release.

I truly apologize for how horrible Chapter 10 was and the delay in this fanfic's update. I actually had this chapter completed and ready for posting more than a week ago, but it just didn't seem right. After a good bit of time spent editing and rewriting certain parts, I hope you find the released product worth the wait.

This chapter spells the end of the movie and is almost entirely anime exclusive. The manga does little to explain this part of the story but nonetheless, I'll mention the differences once I finish the fic.

Please note that this is NOT the end of Through the Years and Far Away.

- Free Corp Knight -

- - - - - - - - - -  
- Chapter 11 -  
- - - - - - - - - -

Month: March  
Year: 2056

"So cold..." A young man mumbled, shivering despite the fact that he wore a large brown overcoat.

Noboru was standing outside his apartment, fumbling for his keys. He wore thick wooly mittens but while his hands stayed warm, they were far from nimble. Getting the small piece of metal became a challenge. A moment later, he finally fished the key out of his pockets and unlocked the door. Unoiled hinges squealed loudly in protest but the noise didn't faze Noboru. He was already used to it after living here for three months. Quickly stepping in, he stopped at the entrance to change shoes. While doing so, a stack of magazines caught his eye.

The Latest Space Technology Discourse  
It's coming into view: The practical use of super light speed communications!  
_Milky Way Network Shortcuts  
__The Latest Anchor Maps  
__Next Generation Tracer Development Plan_

The issue was over a month old but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to throw them away. Because of that, a pile was growing at his doorstep. In the near future, he might have to recycle them. They were starting to take up too much space.

After slipping on more comfortable footwear, Noboru moved inside. Flipping a switch, the lights flickered on. His footsteps trailed into the kitchen and stopped. The sight of dirty plates and dishes greeted him. Sighing, he decided to clean the mess now instead of later, knowing that he might forget in the evening. As he began to them, Noboru came across the morning paper. His dark brown eyes immediately softened.

News from 2047  
Battle at Sirius 8 Years Ago: Victory!  
_Seriously Damaged: The Possibility of the Lysithea's Return  
__Tentative List of Survivors Inside_

The pages were wrinkled with use. He had spent most of the morning reading the paper. When he got to the survivor's list, Noboru scanned the names many times for the one that meant the most to him. Sadly, it wasn't there.

Mikako Nagamine was not listed as a survivor...

- - -

That summer day, I remembered when eight years seemed like an eternity...

Leaning over a balcony, Noboru looked into the distance, staring at nothing in particular. Lately, he's been doing that often, just letting his mind wander while he stood in the waning afternoon light. Yet, his thoughts would eventually settle upon memories of better days, thinking of a time nine years ago when he and another were too young to know what true love and sorrow really is. Today was no exception.

Back then, I didn't think I had a choice... but I was wrong.

A dull roar broke through his thoughts. A plane or some other aircraft was flying overhead. Looking up, Noboru saw several Tracers. Without a doubt, they were heading to the nearby base.

Although I haven't lived my life without indecision since then, the goal I decided upon that day hadn't changed...

Hearing the latest about the fleet's situation, people around the world pressed for a rescue mission. As a result, the U.N. Space Defense Force had been scrambling to make it possible. Everyone related the space program was called up for duty, even those in training. He belonged to the latter.

I decided that I will live in my own time... and starting next month, it's the armada duty that I've been hoping for.

In his bedroom, a uniform hung in the far wall, the white suit ironed and ready for wear. Most of his belongings were still unpacked and remain in boxes hidden in a closet. That just made it easier for him to leave. Noboru had received the order two days ago but already, he was prepared. In other words...

Noboru was ready to see Mikako again...

- - -

_Bzzzt! Bzzzt! _

His cell phone vibrated. Noboru hurried back inside and picked it up. He stared at the screen for a moment.

_You have one new message!_

He wondered when was the last time he received a text message. In the past, he knew of two people who would email him, Mikako and Wakana. The former he hadn't heard from for eight long years and from the latest news, for many more years to come. As for Wakana, ever since their breakup, they've been trying to keep their distance. On the surface, they were still friends. Many would consider them close friends but that would be a mistake. In fact, the last time they've been together was two months ago at a school reunion. Maybe she wanted to get together again or something.

Noboru shook his head, dismissing such thoughts. It's useless thinking about it. Pressing one last button, he opened the inbox. As the text loaded on the screen, his mind froze.

"Mikako..." He whispered, reading her name. "It's from Mikako..."

- - -

Month: September  
Year: 2047

_Hello to the 24 year-old Noboru! _

In a planet far away, in a time that was not his, a young girl fought desperately for her life. Her enemy was too close. As she tried to distance herself, the machine moved too slow and several shots landed. The pilot gripped the controls tighter as the cockpit shook violently. Once her bearings were fixed, she fired her jets, boosting backwards.

_This is the 15-year old Mikako..._

Covering her retreat, several bursts from her main weapon were fired at the Tarsian. It returned the favor as the two continued their battle to the death. Blue and orange orbs of energy flew haphazardly about, sometimes exploding with a successful hit but mostly missing.

The mail from Mikako had only two sentences.

After they trading many shots, they found the energy attacks too ineffective, their armor too strong to damage. The two realized that a change of tactics was needed. Before the alien could prepare its attack, Mikako launched a barrage of missiles. Seeing the threat, the Tarsian dived toward the ground, just barely ahead of the homing explosives. Gliding above the surface of lake, the alien evaded all of them, flying between geysers of water made by their explosions.

The rest was just noise.

It would have escaped if a Tracer didn't land on its back, driving it into the ground. After crashing onto the shoreline, the Tarsian weakly raised its arms in a feeble attempt to attack, but the battle was over. Mikako wasted no time by raising her left arm and firing at point blank range. Massive rounds from the built-in machine gun tore holes through the alien. Fountains of blood sprayed upwards, painting everything red. Soon, the body was an unrecognizable mess.

But even so, I think it's a miracle... to hear from her all this time...

Though winning the fight, a cold chill ran through her body. Tears started to fall and she quivered in her seat. Her breath was uneven, her heartbeats loud and fast. Mikako tried hugging herself to calm down but seeing the bloody corpse before her, she couldn't help but shudder, knowing that their positions could easily be switched.

Mikako...

She wondered if... she would survive...

- - -

Say... Mikako, you know... I...

Looking outside, Noboru watched as snow began to fall. Their white flakes looked so pure and innocent, just like how he and Mikako were years ago. Maybe they were still pure and innocent but only older. He would find out soon enough.

_Say... Noboru-kun, you know I have a lot of things to think about. After all, I have nothing here. For example, you know..._

An urgent call snapped Mikako back to reality. The fleet was in danger. All Tracers were ordered to return to orbit at once. Taking off immediately, she shot into the sky. As she flew against the backdrop of Agharta's moon, she made a wish. "Please..." She whispered while tears blurred her vision. "Please let me see Noboru just one more time..."

For example, things like summer clouds and the cold rain... Things like the smell of a fall breeze...

With a resounding click, Noboru locked his door and walked outside. It was still snowing and the streets looked as if a big white blanket covered them. Feeling a chill, he drew his coat closer and began the slow trek to his old school, the place where so many happy memories were created.

_Like the sound of rain drops hitting an umbrella... Like the softness of the spring soil... Like the feeling of peace at the convenience store in the middle of the night..._

Noboru briefly stopped outside of the 24-hour store where the two of them used to visit. Ghosts of a younger boy and girl taking shelter from the rain came to mind. He wondered if they would ever relive those days.

And then, you know, like the cool wind after school...

He finally reached the school's front gates. It was empty as expected. Even the most studious of students had left, a wise decision considering the current weather. Still, Noboru felt a connection to this place. Even now, he wished for the impossible. He wished that he could turn back time.

_Like the smell of chalkboard erasers..._

Back in those days, he and Mikako were together almost all the time. If one of them was seen, the other was bound to be nearby. Even with other matters such as afterschool cleaning duties, he and Mikako were paired up. His classmates often made fun of them by drawing an umbrella over their names, a symbol of courtship. "Maybe..." He thought out loud. "They saw how we truly felt about each other before either of us did."

Like the sound of a truck passing by in the middle of the night...

Noboru stepped away from the streets as a truck rumbled by. As the heavyset vehicle fought its way through the snow-covered streets, its tires kicked up slush. Fortunately, none splattered on him.

_Like the smell of asphalt in the rain. Noboru, things like that, I have all this time..._

Looking around, Noboru saw that he was alone. Nobody was as foolish as him to wander around outside. He should head back unless he wanted to catch a cold. Sighing, he spared one last look at the school before turning around.

All this time, I wanted to experience these things with you, Mikako.

The Tarsian was too fast and too close. There was no time to evade.

_Boom! Ka-BOOM!!!_

The creature rammed into her machines right shoulder, breaking through the joints and separating the arm from the body. The limb floated away for a moment before exploding. The sudden light blinded Mikako for a moment but it also exposed the alien's second approach. Dodging to the side, she activated her remaining arm's energy blade and sliced into the enemy. It split apart into two pieces and blew up a good distance away. Gritting her teeth, the schoolgirl pressed onward.

_Noboru-kun, time is so generous to us... and yet, time is such a cruel thief. _

A few seconds later, Mikako was finally in orbit and the fleet was in view. Even from the distance of several hundred kilometers, flashes of light could be seen concentrated around the ships. Her engines fired off again as she raced toward the battle. There was no time to spare.

I just wish... it didn't steal you, Mikako...

The Lysithea, Himalia, Leda, and Elara all fired their lasers, dozens of energy bolts lancing toward the alien formation. Three Tarsians were in the way but disappeared, vaporized instantly. The beams continued to devastate until impacting another object far away. It was another Tarsian, but this one was the same size as their ships. Unfazed, the four mammoth beings opened some vents, making them move faster. Their target was obvious, the four ships that dared to attack them.

Minutes later, the first of the giant Tarsians broke through their defenses and rammed into the Elara, one of the sister ships. Crackling bolts of energy appeared as the two met. For a moment, it appeared as if the Elara's shields would hold and stop the beast. That hope was short-lived.

The shields disappeared seconds later, overloaded and unable to handle the stress. With the resistance suddenly gone, the giant Tarsian suddenly reappeared in the middle of the ship. Its limbs closed sadly as if accepting its fate. There was a bright orange glow before everything turned white. The Elara was no more. The Himalia and Leda soon followed, suffering the same fate. Only one ship remained.

"Oh no! The fleet is sinking!" Too far from the action, Mikako watched helplessly as the explosions subsided. Firm resolve began to settle in. "I have to defend the Lysithea!"

_Say Noboru-kun... We are far... very far... so very far apart..._

Most of the smaller targets have been defeated. There was only one threat left, a giant Tarsian that was rapidly speeding toward the last ship.

**Attention all Tracers! Defending the Lysithea is now the priority! I repeat, defend the Lysithea!**

Mikako and the other remaining Tracers gathered in front of the Lysithea. This would be their one last stand. In unison, all of them launched their remaining missiles. A storm of rockets was unleashed. Quickly following, the Lysithea fired one more round of lasers.

_But maybe thoughts can overcome time and distance._

Their missiles were intercepted by the remaining Tarsians, sacrificing themselves so that their final attack would be successful. The lasers once again proved ineffective, doing nothing but erasing the smaller targets. There seemed to be no hope left.

Then, one of the Tracers boosted forward. Even though it was missing an arm, the pilot decided to charge forth even if her foe was more than a thousand times her size. Inspired, the other Tracers followed.

_Noboru, have you thought about something like that?_

Mikako ignored what's left of the small Tarsians, dodging them instead of fighting each one by one. Occasionally, a stray would block her path but her energy blade quickly took care of them, her speed not slowing down the slightest bit. "Noboru-kun..."

If...if for even one instant something like that could happen, what would I think? 

A roadside bulletin stood outside Noboru's apartment. One of the flyers pinned on it called for volunteers. The Space Self Defense Force was still recruiting. If he weren't enrolled already, he would have called the numbers posted.

What would Mikako think?

Noboru looked up into the skies, catching a glimpse of the sun as it broke through the clouds. The snow had stopped and the last golden rays of light pierced through the clouds, eradicating the gloomy atmosphere, just like hope breaking through despair. "Mikako..."

_Say... there is probably one thing we would think. Noboru... _

Only a few Tracers made it through. Mikako began the attack by switching her energy blade to full power. Her weapon was now easily ten times its normal size. Yet, there was a drawback for this tactic. More power meant that energy elsewhere had to be diverted. That meant that the machine would be completely drained afterwards. Still, if they fail here, whatever slim chance they had at surviving would be cut to zero. Losing the Lysithea meant losing their way back home, to Earth. Either way, their lives would be put on the line.

With one last boost, she dove forward, the blade pointing at the large Tarsian's body. Her comrades quickly followed.

_One thought... _

A dozen or so Tracers slashed out and stopped, feeling resistance as their weapons met armor. With one final thrust, they all used the last of their jets and pushed through. Blood-red lines streaked down the alien's body as the robots continued, cutting along its side. Even after passing through, the giant creature kept moving.

Just when they thought their attack failed, it split apart into two pieces, bisected neatly down the middle. A huge explosion of flesh and blood marked the end of the behemoth. The battle was over. They had won but with heavy losses. The brave pilots who had dealt the deadly blow were now without power. They had no means to return.

One thought... What would it be?

A short distance away, a solitary Tracer drifted into view, battered and barely intact. Its jets gave one last sputter before dying out. Lights went out as each system was forced to shut down one by one. Even life support was barely operable.

_It would be..._

The pilot inside opened her eyes slowly, glad to be alive but also sad. She was so close to going back home and now, so very far. Yet, there was only one thought her mind at that moment.

Another person shared that one thought, but in a different time and different place. He stared up into the skies, into space, and smiled.

One thought that transcends both time and space...

_**I am here.**_


End file.
